Secrets of the Riakan
by Black Durion
Summary: adopted from The Shadow of Nami first 5 chapters will be the same afterwords is going to be mine   On Hold, i want to concentrate on my other story since its more popular but don't worry if you like this story i will continue when done with my other story


**A/N: Welcome to my first fanfic, **_**Secrets of the Riakan**_**! This is my first story, so please don't flame too much. This story is mainly about how Naruto goes from that goofball attitude in his genin years to the hero we all want him to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! So don't even think about suing me!**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

"**Demon/Inner Talking"**

"_**Demon/Inner Thinking**_

**So without further ado, lets get this story underway!**

**Chapter 1**

The day was a cold and windy day for Konoha as a boy ran away from the Hokage Monument, laughing his head off. Ten ninja were chasing after him, trying to catch him to no avail.

The kid yelled to them "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, LOSERS!"

Just then, a brunette ninja poofs into existence ahead of the kid and grabs the scruff of the kid's shirt, picking him up in the process. Naruto, the kid with an orange jumpsuit on and a pair of goggles resting on his forehead, looked up nervously to see his sensei glaring at him.

Naruto nervously chuckled and said, "What's up, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka glared at him, making Naruto even more scared then he was before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the academy, Naruto was tied up in a chair in front of the entire class, his head bowed in defeat. Iruka pointed at Naruto and yelled, "Why did you do that to the Monument!" Naruto ignored the question, making Iruka so angry that he looked ready to explode. Laughter was heard from the class and Iruka immediately sent out a wave of killer intent to the class.

Silence was met soon afterwards, so Iruka looked back at Naruto and sighed. _Why did you do that Naruto? _Iruka thought to himself_._

Naruto just smiled his famous fox grin and asked," can I get cut loose now?"

Iruka sighed and whipped out a kunai and threw it at the ropes binding Naruto, causing them to fall onto the ground. Naruto jumped up and sprinted back to his seat, his blonde spiky hair moving in the hair. Taking a seat, Naruto realized that he was sitting next to a boy with black hair that had a weird look, almost like a chicken's butt, on his right and a girl with pink hair and green eyes on his left.

Naruto grinned again and smiled at the girl, giving her a "Good morning Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to look at Naruto and just scoffed, saying, "Move, you loser! I'm trying to look at Sasuke-kun!" Just then Sasuke, the boy with chicken butt hair, slammed his head into the desk and muttered a silent "Hn" of annoyance at the girl.

_Why won't Sasuke-kun even look at us? _whined Sakura to herself.

"**CHA! Why!" screamed out Inner Sakura**

_Sakura-chan ignored me…again,_ Naruto sighed.

_Is it just me or is Sakura getting _more _annoying? _Sasuke wondered to himself

"EVERYONE! LINE UP IN THE FRONT OF THE ROOM!" yelled out Iruka, causing everyone to groan, because they knew what was coming up next. Iruka just smiled and said, "Pop quiz! Everyone has to show me a proper henge of the Hokage or else they get detention!"

Everyone lined up and Iruka slowly called out names, giving tips to some kids or yelling his brains out at another. _Nows my chance to show off my new jutsu! _Naruto thought excitedly to himself. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called out and Naruto stepped forward. Making a hand sign, Naruto yelled out "Henge!" and a poof of smoke appeared. Seconds later, a young girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes stepped out, clouds covering the important areas of the female body, since the girl was naked.

Iruka took one look and exploded backwards as blood shot out of his nose at the sight the henge. Another poof later and Naruto was on the floor, laughing his head off. Iruka got up and sent the deadliest glare he could manage at Naruto and screamed "DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!"

Naruto slumped at this, while the rest of the class was laughing at their poor classmate.

After an hour of detention with a still-fuming Iruka, Naruto slowly walked back to his house, or apartment in his case, and looked up at the sky, sighing. _I wonder what Iruka-sensei has against me, _he wondered to himself, _cause all I did was joke around with that henge._ Not noticing where he was going, Naruto walked right into a man, who looked like a body builder. Naruto looked up and gasped, as he was looking at a Jounin. The Jounin glanced at Naruto and smirked, his eyes traveling up and down Naruto's body.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" chuckled the ninja, liking the way Naruto was practically shaking on the ground. "What's the demon doing outside at a time like this?"

Naruto frantically looked around but saw no one that had a slight interest in him. The ninja started laughing, scaring Naruto even more. _RUN YOU IDIOT RUN! _Naruto screamed at himself. He picked himself up and bolted for it, leaving the ninja behind him rolling on the ground laughing. _What a weirdo!_ Naruto once again thought to himself as he ran to the safety of his home, where he fell onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The jounin finally managed to settle down and looked around for the demon child. After glancing in every direction, the ninja sighed, "I let him get away…again". The ninja made a hand sign and disappeared in a shower of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day…

Naruto woke up to his usual alarm and got up, grunting as he stretched a little bit._ Today's the big day!_ Naruto happily thought to himself, _Today's the day I pass that genin test!_

Naruto got into his favorite orange jumpsuit and jumped out the window, eating his ramen on the go to the academy. All of a sudden, out of an alleyway leaped out a kid who ran right into Naruto, causing both of them to fall off the roof Naruto was just on. Landing in a heap, Sasuke and Naruto looked a little dazed and looked at each other. Immediately Sasuke jumped away, sending the blonde a glare as he ran. Naruto just got up and continued on his way to school, wondering to himself what had just happened to cause Sasuke to run like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka walked into the classroom, causing all conversations to immediately shush as he gave them his teacher glare. Satisfied with the quiet, Iruka said, "Alright, today is the day we take the genin test," which was followed by many cheers from the students. Iruka waved his hand, causing all of them to be quiet once more. "Now to pass this test, we ask that you perform the three basic jutsu, the substitution jutsu, the clone jutsu, and the henge jutsu."

Naruto groaned, knowing that he cannot make a clone what so ever.

Iruka continued to explain the rules and then, once he was finished, called out "Aburame Shino" and walked into a separate classroom.

Sakura glanced around the room and her eyes landed on the blonde boy in front.

_Poor baka! I doubt he's going to pass this test, just like the first two, _Sakura thought to herself grinning

"**Although you have to admit, the baka can do some pretty funny stuff once and awhile" said Inner Sakura**

_I guess your right about that, _Sakura said and she continued to look at the blonde.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled Iruka's voice from the door opening.

_Well here I go, _thought Naruto as he walked from the room.

Sakura continued to gaze at the blonde until he left the room, thinking, _I wish you luck, Naruto._

Naruto arrived in the classroom and Iruka looked up, smiling at Naruto as the blonde sat down. "Alright Naruto, first thing I want you to do is make a clone for me." _Just let it be normal, _prayed Iruka to himself.

Naruto sighed and started channeling his chakra. _Focus on molding the chakra into a shape like me…_he made the hand seals, oblivious to making the wrong hand seals, _now RELEASE! _"Clone Jutsu!" cried out Naruto as he made his clone. Instead of making a clone though, Naruto made 30 of them! Iruka just gapped at what he saw in front of him.

Naruto looked confused at his sensei and looked behind him to find 30 clones smiling at him. _What did I do differently?_

"Naruto…you do realize that you accidentally made Shadow clones?" asked Iruka, who was still clearly recovering from his shock. Naruto slowly shook his head in a 'no' move and he made the same hand signs as before and he created another 10 clones, just like before. Iruka just looked at Naruto and, wordlessly, gave him the Konoha headband. "Welcome to the ranks of the ninja, Naruto"

Naruto nearly knocked his head on he ceiling as he jumped up and down in excitement, nearly blowing out Iruka's eardrums with his yells of triumph.

Students back in the classroom sweat dropped as they heard the screaming and Sakura just shook her head in wonder.

_I can't believe he actually did it! _Sakura thought to herself.

"**CHA! NEITHER CAN I!" screamed out Inner Sakura**

Naruto walked back into the classroom, his headband on his forehead, grinning like he just won a free year supply of ramen. Everyone just sat wide-eyed at Naruto, who grinned even bigger and yelled out, performing a hand seal, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The entire class just about fainted when they saw 30 Narutos looking at them and saying "Hi" and "Believe it!"

Sakura looked back at the blonde and secretly smiled to herself. _Way to go, blondie…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: How was that for first chapter? R/R if you can! Also, this chapter will probably be the shortest chapter of them all, just a warning to ya! On another note, send me anything that will help me get better at writing! No one is perfect and that's why we have reviewers! Until next time, Jayaj out!**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of the **_**Secrets of the Riakan**_** story. Just a warning, this story's main pairing will be NaruSaku and I'm going to make a couple of new characters to make up some new pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else I would have made Sakura and Naruto a couple already and left Sasuke to rot in hell!**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

"**Demon/Inner Talking"**

"_**Demon/Inner Thinking"**_

**So without further ado, let's get this story underway and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Team Selection Day

Naruto spared a look towards the sky, admiring the fluffy white clouds that just hung there. Next to him walked Shikamaru, who had brown hair and a bored look on his face, who was intently watching the clouds also. He sighed and muttered, "Wish I could be up there, instead of on the troublesome ground." Naruto looked at Shikamaru and giggled, knowing that the brunette's favorite word for everything was troublesome.

"Well, that's not going to happen, now is it Shika?" said Naruto smartly, showing off his fox grin again.

"As I have said many times before, Naruto, you're just troublesome" replied Shikamaru. Naruto was about to make a reply when he noticed that they were in front of the academy. Grinning, Naruto ran inside yelling "NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE! DATTEBAYO!" Shikamaru just shook his head, muttering 'troublesome' once again and follows Naruto inside.

Sakura was already there, chatting with Ino, the other blonde in the class. Ino was wearing her usual purple outfit, except had a kimino instead of a vest on. Sakura had red kimino and had her clan symbol on the bottom of it. Her hair had her Konoha headband that was tied around Sakura's head. The weapons pouch of all ninja was located on the legs, held on by some white wrappings.

Both turned their heads to see Naruto running in, sweat dropping when he yelled "DATTEBAYO" at everyone in the classroom. He ran by Sakura and Ino, saying a quick "Good morning, Sakura-chan" to the pink-haired kuniochi. Sakura looked at Naruto and examined what he was wearing.

Naruto had his headband instead of his goggles on his forehead, while he was also wearing a black shirt instead of his hideous orange jumpsuit. He wore black cargo pats. Adding to his appearance was what looked like the Yondaime's cloak, except it was dark orange and had black flames on the bottom. The custom ninja sandals were now black instead of blue and to finish it off, Naruto had his weapon pouches on his belt and his leg.

_Hmmm…,_Sakura thought, _He looks kinda cu-WHAT THE HELL? I DID NOT JUST THINK ABOUT THAT, DID I?_

"**CHA! You did and you know it!"**

_Shut up you! _Sakura mind-mumbled to herself(A/N: Hehehe I do that too)

"**MAKE ME! CHA!"**

_Why you! I like Sasuke-kun, not Naruto-k-NOT AGAIN!_

"**HAHAHA! SAKURA LIKES NARU-"**

_SHUT UP, INNER, OR I SWEAR I'LL-_

"Um, Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he saw Sakura's face turning into a very, very deep red.

Sakura shook her head, blinking twice and said "Huh?" like she didn't know what was going on around her.

"You kinda spaced out there, Sakura-chan," said Naruto, his face had a confused look on it.

_Hey, that kinda looks cute too…DID I JUST THINK THAT AGAIN!_

Inner Sakura was rolling on the ground, laughing too hard to say anything back to Sakura. Sakura unconsciously let out a growl, therefore making Naruto and Ino kinda creeped out by their friend.

"I'll..um..just be sitting down now, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he walked away rather quickly, wishing to avoid the pink-haired genin's wrath. At that moment, Iruka walked into the classroom, with Shikamaru and Sasuke right behind him. Sasuke had a blue jacket on with his clan symbol of a fan on his back. A black muscle shirt lay underneath and Sasuke's headband, like Naruto's, lay on his forehead. The pants were darkish blue cargo pants, with some wrappings holding his kunai pouch to his left leg. Sasuke also had on his normal black sandals.

Taking one look at Sakura, Iruka shivered and sat down at his desk, avoiding looking at the 'danger zone', as he liked to put it. Shikamaru just ignored her and went up to sit by Naruto and a kid with a puppy in his jacket, while Sasuke took one look around at the room and just took a spot in the front, away from his crazed fan girls, who were once again giving him the famous fan girl stare.

Naruto glanced at Sakura one last time before he looked at the kid beside Shikamaru, saying a loud "Good Morning!" to the kid, which ended up with Shikamaru's right ear ringing like mad.

The kid looked up and said, "Good morning, dead-last", sticking his tongue out at Naruto.

"HEY! That wasn't nice at all, Kiba-teme!" Naruto yelled at Kiba, who just continued to glare at him. Naruto returned the glare and both angrily did this until Shikamaru muttered "Please stop the troublesome glaring match and just be quiet for once." Naruto broke it first and decided to continue his staring at his crush, while Kiba just smirked and started playing with his dog again.

"Alright, class," said Iruka loudly, getting the entire class's attention, "it's time to hand out the team assignments, and since everyone passed the exam, we have decided to add one more person to each squad. Understood?" Everyone quickly nodded except for Shikamaru, who was once again sleeping on his desk. Seeing this, Iruka sighed and continued on, "without further ado, Team 1 consists of…" and so on. Naruto just looked bored out of his mind as he paid attention to the assignments and was praying that Sakura ended up on his team.

_It would sure be interesting, _thought Naruto to himself, _and then I can finally win her heart! Dattebayo!_

_I better be on the same team as my Sasuke-kun! _Sakura evilly thought to herself

"**BUT WHAT ABOUT NARU-"**

_DON'T YOU DARE, INNER!_

Sasuke looked around the room, sighing once again._ No one is even close to my level of expertise…_

"Alright, Team 7 consists of …. Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto perked up at this, crossing his fingers in hope.

"Haruno Sakura…"

Sakura groaned while her Inner was yelling quite a few dirty thoughts through her head, Naruto almost yelling at the same volume.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

There were two thuds, as Sasuke and Naruto both hit their heads on the desks, while Sakura was giggling and her Inner partially groaned at her partner's thoughts.

"and finally… Saro Kalin."

Sasuke picked his head off the table, wondering, _Saro Kalin? Wasn't she the one, besides Hinata, that didn't like my looks? This team might not be half-bad._

_Great! Now I have competition for my Sasuke-kun! _Sakura roared fiercely in her mind, making Inner go to a corner and shiver in fear. Naruto just held a confused look as he took a glance at his new teammate. Saro had long, black hair that had red streaks in it, which seemed to frame her face nicely. She also had a blue jacket like Sasuke's but her's was a deep red and an arrow on the back. She wore a brighter red shirt underneath the jacket and the Konoha headband was tied around her arm. The kunai pouch was wrapped snuggly against her left leg, which was covered by very dark red cargo pants. Her sandals were the only thing without any red in them, since they were the common black.

_She seems…pretty, _thought Sasuke but he immediately frowned at himself for that thought.

_How did Saro do that? She's got both Naruto's and Sasuke-kun's attention! _Sakura mentally screamed to herself. Saro took one look at Sakura and immediately looked away, since Sakura was sending a ton of killer intent at her. Naruto just shrugged and turned right back to looking at Sakura. Iruka looked at the four genins and shrugged, continuing with "and Team 7's sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Iruka continued calling out names for the remaining teams. Naruto was loving the fact he was on the same team as Sakura but was also hating being on Sasuke's team. Sakura was yelling at her Inner again about her emotions for the boys. Sasuke was brooding but he was also stealing glances at Saro but shaking his head every time he did. Saro was doing the same thing except glancing at Sasuke in return.

"Alright class, your jounins will come and take you away now," said Iruka proudly as he sat back down at his desk. One by one, the teams were taken out until only Team 7 remained.

_Where the hell is our sensei? _Naruto thought fiercely to himself as he paced in front of the room. Sakura just shook her head in annoyance and started talking to her Inner.

_Why does Naruto do that kind of stuff all the time?_

"**Who knows? CHA! It's just his way!"**

_Oh well… I wonder if he thinks I'm cute- BAH I DID IT AGAIN!_

Sasuke and Saro both looked at Sakura as a very strange aura started to surround her. Naruto stopped pacing and also glanced at her, worry crossing over his face. Sakura blinked and looked to see that the others were staring at her weirdly. She blushed in embarrassment and giggled nervously, looking downwards at the desk.

Just then, a man with spiky silver hair walked through the door. He had a mask covering his lower face and a headband covered his left eye. His right eye seemed to be in a U shape as if he was smiling at them. He held a little orange book in his right hand, while the left one was resting on the doorknob. A black muscle shirt lay beneath the chunin vest and a pouch was wrapped around his leg. Black cargo pants and black sandals finished off the looks.

"Well it seems this team looks good," he glances at Naruto and Sasuke," and somewhat average too. This means…I hate you guys."

Naruto and Sakura both hit their heads on the floor, while Saro and Sasuke just looked plain confused. The man's eye made another U and he said," meet me on the roof!" and disappeared in a poof.

"What the heck was that?" yelled Naruto.

"Hn" came from Sasuke

"Don't know but he's weird." said Sakura

"Let's get going, guys," said Saro, making everyone look up at her. She looked back nervously, saying "What?"

"You just spoke for the first time since we met you," said Naruto.

"And you haven't looked at us either," replied Sakura.

Sasuke just sat there with his mouth slightly open, thinking. _She's got a nice voice._

"Um Sasuke-kun, you okay?" asked Sakura, sounding worried because of Sasuke's face.

He shook his head and responded with a "Hn".

"Well let's head out! Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto, only to get smacked on the head by Sakura.

"Baka! Don't yell!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

They all gathered on the roof and sat down, facing the one-eyed man in front of them. He looked up from his book and did his little eye smile, saying, "Welcome team 7! First we are going to get to know one another by saying our names, dreams, hobbies, likes and dislikes."

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well my name is Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, I have no dreams and my hobbies are…." at this he looked up at the sky.

_We only found out his name, _thought all the genin at the same time while their sweat dropped.

"Alright your next, blondie," said Kakashi with another eye smile.

Naruto grumbled at the nickname but made his favorite fox grin. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen, Sakura-chan, and my friends. I dislike waiting for ramen to cook and anyone that give up on their friends. My dream is to become the best Hokage ever and my hobbies include training, hanging out with friends, and eating ramen! Dattebayo!" he yelled out, making everyone deaf.

_He's a lot more like Minato then I thought, _Kakashi thought to himself before turning to Sakura. "Your next pinky."

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I like my friends, sugary biscuits, and Sasuke-kun." This made Naruto and Saro growl and Sasuke to back away from her. She ignored them and continued, "I dislike dango, people who think they're better than everyone else, and perverts. My dream is to become an amazing medic and my hobbies include reading and training."

Kakashi gave her another eye smile and looked at Saro, "Next is emo-girl."

A vein pulsed on Saro's head as she said, "I am Saro Kalin and I like the quiet type of guys and ramen. I hate perverts and perverted teachers." Her eyes traveling to Kakashi, who let out a weak chuckle. "My dream is to become strong enough to protect my friends and my hobbies are just training and watching certain people."

_Is this another fan girl of Sasuke? _Kakashi thought to himself as he sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Alright your turn, emo-boy."

Sasuke's eye twitched and he glared at Kakashi as Naruto fell onto the floor laughing until Sakura hit him on the head again, saying "Don't laugh at Sasuke-kun like that!"

"OW! Sorry Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke sighed and said, "Anyways, I don't dislike or like anything. My hobby is to train and my dream is more of an ambition to kill a certain man."

_Stupid avenger types, _Kakashi thought sadly and he turned back to the entire group. "First things first, go to training ground seven tomorrow morning at six o'clock sharp and don't be late! Also do not eat any breakfast. Later!" he called out as he disappeared in smoke.

"Alright then," said Naruto and he looked at Sakura, "hey Sakura-chan wanna go out and get some ramen?"

"No thank you, Naruto," Sakura said turning him down kindly and she turned to look at Sasuke but she saw him and Saro walking off…together. Naruto just stared blankly at the scene but shrugged and jumped off in the direction of his favorite restaurant, leaving Sakura crying in anime tears at the sight of her beloved Sasuke-kun and Saro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Saro," said Sasuke as he started a conversation, "what do you think of Kakashi?"

"He seems a bit …weird don't you think?"

"I guess." Sasuke shrugged and looked up at the sky.

Saro looked up from her feet and looked at Sasuke. She smiled at him and he looked at her and did the same in return.

"Do you want to grab some ramen?" asked Saro uncertainly.

Sasuke recognized the uncertainty and said, "Sure I guess. Ramen isn't too bad as long as you're not near the dope when you eat it."

"Who's the dope?" asked Saro, although she thinks she already knows who.

"Naruto of course. He can eat five bowls of ramen in a matter of minutes." responded Sasuke.

"Wow I got to see this! He must be eating right now, right?"

"Ya he's probably at that one restaurant he always goes to."

"Great! Let's go!" said Saro happily as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran off, not noticing the blush on Sasuke's face.

Naruto arrived at the restaurant to find Sasuke and Saro sitting next to each other, eating ramen slowly. "Hey guys!" yelled out Naruto as he sat next to Saro and yelled out, "Hey old man! Two bowls of miso pork ramen please!"

"Coming right up, Naruto!" yelled Teuchi back.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto was his gaze shifted back and forth between his two teammates.

"Just eating, Naruto," replied Saro happily, as Sasuke just mumbled his usual "Hn". Naruto responded with a simple smirk and saw Ayame returning with his ramen.

"Thanks a bunch Ayame!"

"No problem, Naruto!" said Ayame warmly and she returned to taking orders for the rest of the customers. Naruto grabbed his chopsticks, peeled them apart, and with a "Dattebayo!" he started feasting. Sasuke sweat dropped at the sight and also started getting a little sick from watching, so he focused most of his attention to the bright girl next to him. Saro was watching Naruto with fascination and wonder, making Sasuke feel something weird.

_What's this feeling that I have? Wait, it couldn't be jealousy! No way!_

Naruto looked up and saw Saro looking at him like he was something tasty and Sasuke giving him the glare daggers. Even a dense guy like Naruto could see that a certain emo was jealous of him. Naruto chuckled evilly to himself, scaring the other two a little bit by the sound of it. _Perfect blackmailing material!_ Naruto thought, continuing his evil chuckling.

Sasuke then realized what he was doing and immediately looked down at his ramen in embarrassment. Fortunately for Sasuke, Saro didn't see any his antics. She was busy looking at the figure that had just walked into the restaurant. _Let's see…pink hair and emerald eyes…yep that's Sakura_, thought Saro disapprovingly, _she's going to go after Sasuke-kun again._ Sasuke saw her face sadden up a bit and he looked to see Sakura walking towards them with a smile on her face. He groaned unconsciously and that made Saro a little happier, knowing that groan meant he was annoyed and that he had been looking at Sakura when he did it.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You decided to come anyways?" yelled out Naruto excitedly, which earned him a hit from Sakura.

"Baka! Can you not yell everything you say?" Sakura scolded him.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

They both heard giggling and found Saro giggling at them, while Sasuke seemed to have a twitch in his eye. Sakura just smiled before taking the last seat at the table and picked up a menu, looking over the choices. Naruto shrugged and continued plowing through his food at a rapid pace, while Saro was staring once more at his eating, which ended up in a pissed-off Sasuke and a weirded out Sakura.

After everyone left to their homes, Naruto got into his bed, setting his alarm at six o'clock sharp. _Good night, beautiful night and Sakura-chan, _he thought as he drifted into sleep.

Genin Test Day

The alarm blared as Naruto woke up with a start and glanced at the clock, groaning from how early it was in the morning. He put on his new outfit and grabbed his cloak as he ran out the door towards the training ground seven.

As he leapt from roof to roof, he saw Sasuke running for his life away from a swarm of fan girl. Sasuke had a look of pure terror as he desperately tried to outrun the females behind him. Naruto started cracking up with laughter as he saw the desperate genin run for his life down the street, disappearing behind a corner.

"Have fun, Sasuke-teme," whispered Naruto as he continued towards the grounds, holding back his laughter only slightly.

Two hours had gone by since Naruto had arrived to the training grounds. Sakura and Saro had both made it there before him and were talking girl talk till the poor Sasuke finally arrived, with what seemed like claw marks all over his jacket. Naruto had fallen onto the ground laughing until Sakura had once again hit him on top of his head and he immediately shut up. Sasuke just glared at him for awhile before looking at the sunrise in the east and the girls continued to talk together, leaving Naruto to his own time.

This continued until a small *poof* was heard and found Kakashi standing behind Naruto, saying "Yo!"

As expected, Naruto jumped in surprise and fell into the ground head first, earning a few giggles from the girls. Getting up, Naruto screamed, "Your late!"

"Sorry guys but on my way over, an old lady needed my help to get across a street," said Kakashi sheepishly.

_What a lame excuse, _thought all the genin at once.

"Anyways, your test is to get these bells from me," he held up three bells, "before noon or you get to watch me eat your lunch. Oh and you get sent back to the academy."

"WHAT?" screamed Sakura and Naruto at the same time.

"Hehehe anyways… The test starts NOW!" and with a poof of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

"Come on Sakura-chan and Saro, this way!" whispered Naruto as he grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into the woods. Sasuke just stood there, glancing occasionally at Kakashi, who now sat on a rock located in the center of the grounds, reading his orange book.

_Time to test my abilities, _thought Sasuke and he circled behind Kakashi, performing hand seals for his family's jutsu. Kakashi glanced behind him and saw Sasuke breathing in very deeply. _Ah shit,_ he thought as he prepared to leap. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke as a large fireball erupted from his mouth and soared at Kakashi. Kakashi merely jumped out of the way and threw a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke whipped out a kunai of his own and deflected the kunai, landing on his feet as he prepared another fire jutsu. "Ninja Tactics number 2: Ninjutsu," said Kakashi as he performed seals so fast it looked like a blur, "Water beats fire in any jutsu. Water Release: Great Water Dragon!"

Fire Release: Phoenix Blast!" The two attacks slammed into each other, Kakashi's dragon plowed right through without even slowing down and slammed Sasuke into a tree. _One down, three more to go,_ thought Kakashi happily as he jumped back onto his rock and settled in to start reading again.

Meanwhile, Naruto had finally stopped with the other two kuniochi and turned to face them.

"Alright guys," said Naruto, "what are you good at for attacking?"

"Genjutsu is the only thing I know any attack jutsus on," said Sakura.

"My best are in the ninjutsu area," replied Saro happily.

"That works perfectly in this plan I have been cooking up," said Naruto happily, "I need Sakura-chan to double check if anything is wrong with it." With that Naruto started explaining his plan, with Sakura refining it in some areas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi glanced at his timer, his eye twitching in boredom. _Those three better attack soon, _he thought, _cause they only have thirty minutes left. _All of a sudden, 30 Narutos hopped out of the woods and charged the surprised jounin all at once. Kakashi jumped from his spot and hit one of the clones, getting a surprise when it burst into smoke.

_Ah crap, that's not good at all, _he thought as he dodged another Naruto from behind and jabbed the next one in the gut to dispel it. As Kakashi was kept busy by the clones, the real Naruto and another clone stood protecting Sakura as she preformed a set of seals.

_Just got to get Kakashi-sensei's attention,_ she thought as she slowed down the seal making a bit. Kakashi turned to find Sakura making hand seals for a Genjutsu type move.

_Better stop her before she finishes it, _thought Kakashi as he performed hand seals for a Genjutsu of his own. "Genjutsu: Fear Dream," whispered Kakashi as he blasted Sakura with the brunt of the jutsu. Watching carefully, he didn't notice Saro sneaking up behind him. "Water Release: Tornado Strike Jutsu!" yelled Saro as she pointed both hands at Kakashi. He turned his head and his lone eye widened as a water tornado closed in on his back. He cursed silently and used a quick substitution jutsu to get away.

As he landed a few feet away, he saw the tornado rip apart the rest of the Naruto clones. _Whew! That was a close!_ thought Kakashi as he double checked his belt for the bells. When he did not feel the cold touch of bell metal, he groaned. _They got the bells? When did they do that?_ He looked over to where Sakura was and saw Naruto passing out the bells, his big fox grin showing brightly on his face.

_Wow those three are good at exploiting their strengths, _he thought with a smile. "Hehehehe we got you good, Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto as he ran over to Kakashi, "all thanks to teamwork and good planning!"

"Naruto! You did most of the tough stuff!" Sakura pointed out as she arrived.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys though!" Naruto said before giving a big hug to both of the girls, as Saro just arrived to stand next to Sakura.

"Naruto! Let me go NOW!" yelled Sakura, even though her Inner was screaming **"IGNORE HER, NARU-KUN! KEEP HUGGING US!"**

_Shut up, INNER! _Sakura screamed at her Inner, blushing inside and out. Saro noticed the blush on Sakura's face and immediately came up with a very crazy scheme. Sakura saw the evil smirk on Saro's face and gulped on fear. Just then, Sasuke arrived on the scene to see both girls glaring at each other and Naruto bragging about how awesome the teamwork was to Kakashi, who was starting to get an annoyed look on his face.

Ignoring the babbling blonde, Sasuke asked the two girls, "So did you guys get the bells?"

"Sure did, Sasuke!" said both of them as they held up their bell. Sasuke got a sad look on his face as he stared at the two. _They got their bells and I didn't even get close to getting mine, _he thought to himself and he turned his back to start walking away. Saro got a concerned look on her face and she walked up to Sasuke, saying, "Here Sasuke, take it." Sasuke looked and saw Saro holding out her bell for him to take it.

"Are you sure, Saro?" asked Sasuke nicely.

"Yes just take it already!" Saro responded angrily. Hoping not to piss off the young girl, Sasuke grabbed the bell and muttered a thank you to Saro. For some reason, that comment made Saro feel content on what she just did. Sakura, seeing this, handed her bell to Saro and said, "Here Saro, you deserve it more than I do."

"T-Thanks Sakura," stuttered Saro and Sakura just shrugged happily. Naruto saw Sakura without a bell and immediately tossed his to her. "Sakura-chan, take the bell, cause your better than me, the dead last of the class." Sakura gasped at this statement and responded, "No Naruto, you take the bell! You need it to make your dream come true!"

"Well looks like you guys get the meaning of the test," said Kakashi as he stood up, "so I have no choice but to pass ALL of you!"

"R-REALLY!" yelled Naruto excitedly

"Yep," responded Kakashi with his famous eye smile.

"DATTEBAYO! I'M THAT MUCH CLOSE TO BECOMING HOKAGE!" screamed Naruto as he ran in circles, making Sakura whack him on top of the head. "Opps got a little carried away, I guess," said Naruto sheepishly.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Well, you guys can now go and grab your lunches."

"Finally I'm starving!" said Sakura and Naruto as they raced over to the lunch boxes sitting around the wood stumps near Kakashi's favorite rock.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's go have some lunch!" said Saro as she yanked on Sasuke's hand.

"Alright I'm coming! Just don't tear off my arm!"

The two arrived to find Naruto already eating his way into a third sandwich, while Sakura just finished her first one. Naruto seemed to be praising Sakura on her skills and this was making Sakura blush from being praised so much. Saro sat down to the right of Naruto and grabbed a lunch box. Seeing Sasuke was unsure of where to sit, she patted the grass next to her. Sasuke shrugged and sat down, grabbing his lunch before Naruto ate threw his.

Just then, Naruto saw Sasuke behind Saro and said, "Hey Sasuke-teme!"

"What is it dope?"

"What happened to you after we left?" asked Naruto as he grabbed another sandwich. Sasuke looked down and muttered a few inaudible words. "Um Sasuke what did you say?" asked Saro but immediately regretted it as Sasuke yelled out, "I got my ass handed to by Kakashi-sensei and was knocked out for three hours!" Naruto chuckled only loud enough for himself to hear, since Sakura was looking at him with a look saying I'm-daring-you-to-say-it. Saro looked worried as Sasuke looked back towards the ground, ignoring the sandwich that he held in his hand. Saro turned her attention next to the sky, ignoring Naruto's and Sakura's conversation. _Poor Sasuke-kun. He must be really, really hurt inside, _she thought as she returned her gaze to Sasuke. _Maybe he needs some encouragement. _"Hey Sasuke," she said, patting him on the shoulder, "don't worry if you got defeated by Kakashi-sensei. Remember that he is one of the top ninja in the village." Sasuke looked up from his feet and gazed into her onyx eyes, his giving off a hint of sadness. "And yet you and the other two held your own," he growled.

"Yes but that was with extreme teamwork!"

"But what about…"

"NO BUTS! Teamwork can take down even the strongest foes."

Sasuke just looked down again and started to eat his sandwich. Saro continued gazing at him with her worried eyes. Finally he asked, "So what's your best jutsu?"

Saro looked at him with a surprised look but quickly smiled, replied, " Water Release: Giant Ball Jutsu."

"What does it do?"

"It creates a giant ball of water that I and I alone have complete control over it."

"Interesting jutsu," said Sasuke emotionlessly. Saro sighed and laid down on her back, her onyx eyes looking up at the clouds above. Sasuke also laid back, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. Then he felt a soft, caring touch on his left hand. He snapped open his eyes and, looking towards his hand, saw another smaller, soft hand on top of his own. Following the arm up, his eyes ran into the onyx eyes of Saro, who was blushing at the contact shared between them. Sasuke merely shrugged and closed his eyes again, not moving his hand. Saro noticed that the hand underneath her's didn't move, so she of course immediately blushed into an even deeper red, grinning with happiness.

"…and then we would turn in the mission to Hokage-sama and get a reward! Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto happily as he shoved his hands into the air. Sakura giggled lightly at his actions and sighed happily.

Thinking to herself, she thought, _Naruto sure isn't bad once you get to know him. Actually, he's very nice to get to know! He's strong, funny, nice, caring, and good looking too!_

"**Cha! You got that right, Sakura!"**

Sakura giggled at her Inner's words. All those traits explained Naruto very well and there were probably even more that she didn't hear about yet.

"Um Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" asked Naruto nervously as he waved his hand in front of Sakura's face. She blinked a few times and shook herself, looking into his ocean blue eyes with her emerald ones. "I'm just fine, Naruto-k…I mean Naruto. Just thinking about your little stories."

"Oh okay," said the blonde genin as he looked around the area. Spotting Sasuke, Naruto almost yelled hi when he saw what was happening over there. "Uh Sakura-chan…look what's going on by Sasuke!" Sakura looked over and her jaw dropped in shock at what she saw. Saro had her head on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke's head was on top of her head. Their hands that were next to the other's body were intertwined tightly. What was the most surprising was that Sasuke had a smile on his face.

"Well well well! Looks like Sasuke and Saro are having fun!" said Kakashi teasingly. Both of the mentioned people immediately shot up and away from each other, both supporting heavy blushes on their faces. Kakashi, being the perverted type, giggled like a little girl as he watched the two lovebirds quickly got up and brushed themselves off._ More fun for me!_ thought Kakashi, smiling with glee. Naruto and Sakura were both still in shock at what they saw, so Kakashi coughed a little to get everyone's attention.

"Alright! Everyone meet here tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp for missions, so get prepared to do some chores. Until then, good bye!" With that, Kakashi vanished with another poof of smoke.

"Well," said Naruto, "I'm off to go get some yummy ramen! Anyone wanna come with?"

"I will," said Sakura, surprising everyone with those words.

"Alright Sakura-chan!" yelled a surprised Naruto, who was thinking, _Wow Sakura-chan wants to come with me to eat! DATTEBAYO! _"LETS GO!" he yelled as he pulled on a blushing Sakura's hand towards Konoha.

Saro giggled at the sight and turned to Sasuke, who looked a little weirded out by the two who had just left. "Sasuke, where should we go to eat?" she asked nicely as she grasped his hand with hers.

"I was going to train, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to get something to eat," said Sasuke nervously, since he was caught off guard by Saro's action. "Lets get going then," she proclaimed excitedly, as she pulled him off the grounds.

Sitting in a tree a little ways away, Kakashi watched his students go off in different directions, grinning like a little kid with candy. _This is sure going to be a fun team! _he thought excitedly as he vanished once more in a shower of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Did you guys like my OC? Later chapters will reveal her past as I move on ahead. Also, there will be a poll on whether or not I should kill off Gaara, Haku, and Zabuza as I continue onwards.**

**Next chapter is the start of the Wave Mission, so stay tuned!**

**R&R and Jayaj is out of here!**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 of the **_**Secrets of the Riakan**_** story. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! It makes writing stories soooo much more easier. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else I would have made Orochimaru become a little gay just to make the story funnier.**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

**So without further ado, let's get this story underway and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Six Weeks Later…

The Hokage finished signing a piece of paper before turning back to his huge mound of paper that had yet to be looked at yet. _So many god damn papers! _Sarutobi thought bitterly as he grabbed another paper from the pile. Just then his secretary walked in, saying "Hokage-sama with a little bow.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Squad 7 and Kakashi reporting in sir."

"Send them in please."

"Yes sir"

The door opened to reveal Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Saro, and Kakashi, who was reading his little orange book again. "What's up old man?" yelled Naruto, only to be hit on the head by Sakura.

"Don't call Hokage-sama that!" yelled Sakura

"Sorry sorry!"

Sarutobi just sighed in annoyance and looked at his mission list. Scanning the page, he saw a C-Rank mission and a D-Rank mission next to one another. Smiling evily, Sarutobi said, "Okay Squad 7, your next mission is going to a garden and weeding for an old-"

"I have had enough of these simple chores! I want a real mission to test my skills!" yelled Naruto, pointing a finger at the stunned Hokage.

_The dope is right, _thought Sasuke, _these chores are boring!_

_Sigh Naruto-kun, you are such a baka, _thought Sakura

"**CHA! Way to show that old man Naru-kun!" cheered Inner Sakura.**

_Is this team ready for a harder mission? _thought Kakashi.

_No more boring chores! I need actual missions! _screamed Saro in her head.

Sarutobi looked at the other members of the team, getting a nod from each one. Then he looked at Kakashi, who slowly put away his perverted book and nodded to the Hokage. "Alright Naruto, I think I have the perfect mission for you."

"DATTEBAYO!" screamed Naruto with his arms flailing all over the place.

"Calm down, Naruto, the mission is to escort a man to the Land of Waves," said Sarutobi calmly, "it is a C-rank mission, so that should good enough for some fresh genin." Naruto began to shake in his uncontrollable energy, his excitement being barely contained as Sarutobi yelled, "Come on in, Tazuna!"

The door opened and in walked an old man, who had a stick in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other. He took a glance at the team in front of him and scoffed, saying, "I get some little kids for my mission? They sure don't look like much, especially the blonde one."

"WHY YOU!" yelled Naruto in rage as he started to charge Tazuna but was held back by Sakura and Saro. "Let me go so I can kick his ass!"

"Naruto! Calm down!" said Kakashi impatiently, "we need the client alive to succeed in the mission." Naruto looked at Tazuna one last time and finally settled down enough where Saro let go. Sakura kept a hold on his hand in case he lost it again but mostly because she was enjoying it. Naruto noticed this and started to blush from the contact, as Sakura was also blushing.

Sarutobi quietly giggled at their actions but recomposed himself quickly, saying, "Alright, everyone, this is Tazuna, who you will escort and protect all the way to Wave and guard on the bridge that he is making. You will not leave until he has completed the task. Be ready to leave the main gate by noon. You are dismissed!"

"Alright everyone lets go!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out of the window, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. This caused everyone to sweat drop immediately. Tazuna turned around and asked, "does he act like this all the time?" Everyone regrettably nodded, causing Tazuna's eye to twitch in annoyance. _Great I have to deal with a noisy knuckleheaded ninja!_

_Four hours later…._

Naruto arrived at the main gate, packed and ready to go, to find everyone but the Cyclops there already.

"Hey guys!" yelled Naruto excitedly as he ran forward to stand next to Sakura.

"Hey Naruto-k…I mean Naruto," said Sakura, catching herself just in time.

"Hey Naruto," replied Saro happily.

"Hn" was all that was heard from the other two males. Naruto ignored them and turned towards the girls. "Just waiting on Kakashi-sensei, right?" asked Naruto nicely.

"Yep," Sakura said quickly before a poof of smoke marked Kakashi's arrival.

"Yo" Kakashi muttered as he _continued_ to read his orange book, ignoring the startled Sasuke in front of him. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Ready!" said Naruto as he started to run ahead, only to be caught on the collar by his sensei. "Naruto, we have to come up with formations before we go anywhere," said Kakashi in his emotionless voice, "Now then, Naruto and Sakura will be in front, Tazuna will stand in the middle with Sasuke and Saro on either side of him, and I will grab the back. Everyone okay with these orders?"

"Hai" responded all the genin as they ran to their positions. "Alright lets move out!" ordered Kakashi as they set off for Wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey old man! How much farther is Wave from here?" asked Naruto in his loud voice as everyone cringed at the volume.

"Shut up brat! And it shouldn't be too much farther," replied Tazuna in an agitated voice. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his blonde student's antics. Sakura awoke from her daydream at the loud yells and asked, "what's going on, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced at Sakura and said, "Me and the old man were yelling at each other again. He's fun to agitate."

"I heard that, brat!" yelled Tazuna once more.

Sakura giggled once again at the actions of her teammate and looked up at the sky, sighing happily. _What a beautiful sky, _she thought as she started to hum happily. Naruto looked at her once again and started thinking again. _Her humming is so…beautiful, _He thought happily as he started to hum along with her, catching Kakashi's attention. Kakashi made an eye smile, thinking, _those two fit perfectly with one another._

Just then they all passed a puddle, catching Kakashi's attention to it. _A puddle out here? It hasn't rained in a few days. That's one horrible disguise. _thought Kakashi and he shrugged, ignoring the puddle as he walked by it.

Naruto sniffed the air a little and crinkled his nose in disgust. _What the hell is that horrible smell? _

Just when he thought that, two spiked gauntlets, with chains attached to them, launched out of the trees, wrapping around the surprised Kakashi. The genin turned around at the surprised gasp of their teacher and saw him get ripped to pieces by the gauntlets.

"SENSEI!" screamed both Saro and Sakura as Sasuke leapt in front of Saro, while Naruto grabbed Sakura and jumped over to Tazuna, pulling out a kunai as he did so. Two masked ninja appeared, one on each side of the road, standing on a tree. Their spiked gauntlets hung loosely from their hands, with the chains encircling the hands and forearms.

One of the ninja chuckled and said, "Let's take them down, bro!" With that, the ninja charged straight at Sasuke, who was in the way of him and Tazuna.

"Sure thing, br-" he stopped mid sentence as a kunai, thrown by Sasuke, stuck itself into the tree next to the ninja, right into the chain that held onto the gauntlet. "DAMN BRAT! I CAN'T MOVE MY ARM!" yelled the ninja in a fury as he tried to take out the kunai impatiently.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and said, "Nice shot Sasuke! Dattebayo!"

Saro merely ignored him as she sped through some hand seals and yelled "Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu!" and shot a bullet of water speeding at the shocked ninja. The poor ninja tried to avoid it at the last second but was too late as it slammed into him hard. The force of the jutsu made the man fly through the air and hit a tree behind him, the tree groaning from the sudden pressure.

"Nicely done, Saro and Sasuke," said the voice of none other than the Cyclops himself, Kakashi, as he jumped out from his hiding place and effectively knocked out both of the enemy.

"N-Nani?" cried out the shocked genin as their expressions made Kakashi chuckle at the sight. Sasuke came out of it first and said, "Where did you go, sensei?"

"I decided to see who these two," lifting up said ninja, "were after and apparently it seems Tazuna needs to explain why two Chunin-rank ninja are tracking him down," replied Kakashi calmly.

Tazuna nervously gulped and started his little tale, "W-well the Land of Waves has recently been under the control of a ruthless business man known as Gato."

"You mean the Gato who owns almost all the seas to the north of Wave?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"Yes and he has caused much harm to my country's economy, which is now about to crumble. I decided to start building a bridge to get past the restrictions of sailing set by Gato but it seems he has not taken kindly to me doing this. So he has started hiring ninjas to take me down."

"Great, looks like this mission is about a B-rank mission, if not a low A-rank," sighed Kakashi as he turned towards his students. "Well, what do you guys think? Should we continue to do the mission or just give up on it?"

Naruto huffed his chest and yelled, "I never give back! That's my nindo! Dattebayo!"

Sakura and Saro both yelled, "We are not going to give up, sensei!"

Sasuke merely shrugged and said, "It's a good way to test my skills."

Kakashi felt proud of his students, so he turned back to Tazuna and said, "Looks like you got yourself five ninja, Tazuna."

Tazuna cheered in happiness and started walking again, muttering about how happy he was and all that crap.

Kakashi's lone eye turned to look at the genin as he ordered, "Same formation as before! Keep up the good work, guys."

"Hai!"

As another hour passed by, Naruto was gazing upwards in boredom when Sakura squealed out, "Look! A cute little rabbit!" Sakura immediately ran up to it and picked it off the ground, giving it a crushing hug of happiness.

Saro looked and immediately squealed too, almost making the poor Uchiha and Tazuna next to her deaf. Kakashi sweat dropped at the sight, but looked once more at the rabbit. _Rabbits only have white hair in the winter, which means this one has been captured for quite some time, _thought Kakashi and he started to hear a whooshing sound from behind. Kakashi realized what that was and immediately ducked, yelling, "Everyone down now!" as he grabbed Tazuna out of harm's way. Sasuke and Saro hit the ground at the same time, while Naruto jumped over to Sakura and pushed her gently into the ground.

A huge sword passed over their heads harmlessly and slammed itself into a tree. Naruto looked up in time to see a poof of smoke reveal a man with no eyebrows and bandages covering his entire face.

"Ah if it isn't Kakashi, the Copy Ninja?" said the man in a deep voice, scaring the genin with the amount of KI in the air surrounding the eyebrow less man.

Kakashi glared at the man and said emotionlessly, "and you must be the Zabuza, Demon of the Mist?"

Zabuza smirked in response as he replied, "Ah yes that I am and I'm going to just collect my prize," as he pointed at Tazuna, who seemed to have fainted from the KI in the air, "and to do that, I need to kill you, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed as he put a hand on his headband. "Time to reveal my secret weapon," said Kakashi as he lifted the headband, revealing an eye that was red and had little comma marks surrounding the pupil.

"Sharingan? I'm even more honored by this act, Kakashi! Your pulling out all the stunts on this one." exclaimed Zabuza in excitement.

"Um what's the Sharingan?" asked Saro shyly, which caused Sasuke to look at her.

"The Sharingan is a Kekkei Genkai that that allows the user to copy any hand seals made by another and form the same jutsu," explained Sasuke in his boring voice, "but it can also create some very powerful Genjutsu at the same time."

"Well I think this little lesson is over," Zabuza said as if he was bored, "now, time to kick some Copy Nin ass! Water Release: Mist Cover!"

The entire area became shrouded in mist as Kakashi yelled to the genin, "form defense form 7 around Tazuna! Protect him while I deal with Zabuza!"

Naruto looked ready to argue, but Kakashi sent him a look to keep quiet. Fortunately, this time Naruto stayed quiet as Zabuza's voice traveled through the air.

"Should I hit a heart? Or how about the head? Ah forget! I will kill them right now!" yelled Zabuza as he charged at Kakashi, who dodged the attack only to see the Mist ninja attempting to cleave a surprised Saro in half. Before Kakashi could do anything, Sasuke leapt in front of her and brought up his kunai, blocking the attack just barely.

"Keep it up, Sasuke!" yelled Kakashi as he charged at Zabuza, who took a kunai in the stomach by Naruto.

Kakashi's lone eye widened at the revelation and immediately cursed himself as he was kicked into a pool of water behind him._ Ah Shit! This water feels loaded with chakra!" _Kakashi thought, panicing as a ball of water undeveloped him.

"Got you this time, Kakashi, with my personal favorite, Water Release: Water Imprisonment Jutsu," said Zabuza as he watched Kakashi repeatedly beat his fists on the water, "no escape from this, Kakashi, since your students can't handle one of my clones." Forming the seals, Zabuza created another water clone of himself and made it charge the remaining genins.

"Take Tazuna and get out of here, students! Zabuza's clones can only go so far away from the body," cried out Kakashi.

Naruto formed his favorite seal, yelling out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and out popped over thirty Narutos, each of them saying something different about the man in front of them. "Kakashi-sensei, remember my nindo? I never back down!" screamed Naruto as his little army jumped on Zabuza, who was still stunned by the turn of events.

As the Zabuza clone tried to take down the Naruto clones, the real Naruto sat back and prepared a plan to get behind that sword of Zabuza's. Sakura took one look at Naruto and relaxed, knowing he had the situation under control. Turning towards her other teammates, Sakura saw Saro already running off to the real Zabuza's direction.

"Um Sasuke? Are you going to go help Saro?" asked Sakura as she kept an eye on said kuniochi.

Sasuke looked from the Naruto-Zabuza clone battle and saw Saro already near the water. "Guess your right, Sakura, you got Tazuna here right?" She nodded and Sasuke took one last glance at the Narutos and ran off to help Saro.

Meanwhile, Naruto had to make more clones to replace his quickly depleting group of clones. _Damn that water clone is one tough customer! _thought Naruto as he watched three more clones poof out of existence from the sword slashes, _time to regroup!_ "Everyone! Get back from the eyebrow less freak of nature down there!" Naruto yelled out and the clones jumped away, leaving a slightly bruised water clone of Zabuza standing alone.

_That was one heck of a surprise,_ thought Zabuza to himself as he watched the clones talking to one another, _I can't take another beating like that! Time to take down any reinforcements while I still can!_ The clone cocked his head slightly to get a better view of what the rosette was doing over by his target, smiling to himself. _Got my target!_

"Well, it was nice fighting you, you little shrimp, but I got a date with a rosette, who has just been dying to meet me!" said the clone as he charged right at Sakura, shocking all of the Narutos into stunned actions.

All except one, of course.

"Stay away from Sakura-chan, you freak!" screamed the real Naruto as he ran as fast as he could towards the rosette, his heart beating faster and faster the nearer the clone got to Sakura.

_I gotta reach Sakura-chan in time! I just got to try!_ Naruto screamed at himself as he forced more chakra into his already tiring legs. He felt a slight tingle in his eyes but ignored it as he just reached Sakura in time to pull out a kunai and deflect the surprised clone's downward slash. Then the rest of the Narutos arrived on the scene and all of them hammered a kunai into Zabuza's back, effectively making the clone finally dispel.

Naruto sighed in relief as he fell onto his butt, the rest of the clones disappearing in a poof of white smoke. Sakura worriedly dropped to her own knees and started to check on Naruto's legs, which were spread out in front of him. Naruto merely panted from the effort to reach her in time and was cringing in pain as slowly feeling came back to his numb legs.

"Thank you for saving me, Naruto," said Sakura gratefully as she continued to check on his legs.

"It was nothing, Sakura-chan," replied Naruto with a forced grin, as another spasm of pain shot through his legs. Sakura could only look on helplessly as she finished checking for wounds and found that Naruto was only suffering from chakra exhaustion. _Lucky I had studied some medic books before we left, _thought Sakura as she glanced over to the lake and found that the mist was now light enough for her to see through it.

Gasping, she watched something that awed her beyond her mind. Naruto noticed the gasp and looked to see what she saw and it totally made his mind go blank. …_the hell?_

_Shortly after Saro and Sasuke left Sakura…_

Sasuke had managed to catch up to Saro only to find that she was using a lot of hand seals. "What are you planning, Saro?" asked Sasuke emotionlessly as he tried to follow her seal making.

"Oh you'll see! Just keep the freak busy, cause I think he spotted us," she replied and Sasuke saw a bad sign. Zabuza was making one handed seals again and Sasuke decided to make some hand seals of his own. Finishing, he took a deep breathe and yelled, "Fire Release: Phoenix Blast Jutsu!" and shot multiple fireballs at Zabuza.

Zabuza smirked and finished his hand seals, crying out, "Water Release: Tsunami Wave Jutsu!" and watched a huge wave of water as it eat up the fireballs like they were appetizers and it continued on towards the two genins.

Sasuke couldn't believe that his jutsu didn't work again but then Saro cried out, "Water Release: Giant Ball Jutsu!"

A giant ball of water formed just a foot in front of Saro and it charged into the incoming wave, absorbing it and making the ball grow even bigger. Sasuke watched in amazement as the powerful jutsu kept going towards the shocked enemy and before Zabuza knew what hit him, the ball smashed into him and sit him flying across the water, bouncing off the surface of it like when a child throws a rock at the lake and it bounces off the surface.

Kakashi was released from jutsu that Zabuza had cast on him and got up, giving Saro his eye smile while saying, "I got the rest of this, Saro. You rest okay?"

"Sure thing," responded Saro before she fell to her knees in exhaustion, Sasuke doing the same, since both had used a lot of chakra in their attacks. Saro giggled a little, making Sasuke give her a weird look until she said, "Looks like we went a little overboard, hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke just said his usual 'hn' and continued to watch Kakashi copy Zabuza's exact moves. _Sensei is fast! I must learn how to control such power, _thought Sasuke to himself as Kakashi successfully landed an attack on the enemy and sent Zabuza flying into a tree.

"Alright Zabuza, your time on this planet is up," said Kakashi emotionlessly as he pulled out a kunai.

"H-How did you *cough* see my attacks? Ca-Can you see the future?" asked Zabuza as he coughed up some blood.

"Yes and I see your death now," said Kakashi as he moved to drive his kunai into Zabuza but was stopped when several senbon needles struck Zabuza in the neck and made Zabuza drop like a rock, surprise and shock written all over his face.

_Where did those come from? _thought Kakashi as he scanned the tree line and saw a ninja with a mask on jump next to Zabuza. "Ah a hunter-nin!" said Kakashi, "you must have been tracking down Zabuza correct?"

"That is correct," said the hunter-nin as he picked up the dead Jounin, "now if you will excuse me, I must be on my way." With that the ninja disappeared in a shunshin and Kakashi sighed but as he did so, he felt a little funny before falling face forward. _Too much chakra I used, _mused Kakashi to himself as he sank into darkness.

From a distance, Sasuke ran up to Kakashi and pulled him out of the shallow water and started to pick up the unconscious Jounin carefully. _Chakra exhaustion? Must be that, _thought Sasuke as he and Saro slowly walked over to the beach closest to where they had last seen Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Saro," said Sasuke quietly. Saro looked up at him and he slowly blushed. _Why am I blushing? Oh ya that's right! Saro looks cute with a confused look on her face,_ thought Sasuke as he continued on to what he wanted to say.

"Good job out there."

Saro looked at the Uchiha in astonishment. _Did he just say I did a good job? HE recognized my skills! _Saro screamed in her mind and she did the only thing she thought right at that moment.

She gave Sasuke a nice big hug.

Sasuke immediately blushed a bright red from the contact but slowly didn't mind it that much. _I can enjoy some things right? _he thought to himself but then saw what he did not want to see at that moment. Sakura and Naruto were both giving him the shocked look expression and he realized that Saro was still hugging him.

_OH Shit…_thought Sasuke as he watched the blonde gain a very evil grin on his face.

"Guys, I think it would be best if we headed over to my house," said Tazuna patiently, as he tried to get the attention of the four genin. They still seemed to ignore him, so Tazuna brought out a very big wooden stick and immediately went to work to get all of their butts going again. _I'm getting too old for this, _thought Tazuna as he watched Sasuke and Saro walked next to each other again and Naruto carrying Kakashi on his back, with Sakura hanging back with him, _hopefully it doesn't get any worse._

How dearly wrong he is…Muwahahahaha!

**A/N: Alright Chapter 3 is done and gone! Don't worry about how much time I am spending on Sasuke and Saro. Naruto and Sakura will get **_**plenty**_** of attention in the future. But there won't be any updates for awhile after this one, since I'm going to be gone for probably two-three weeks. Thanks for the good reviews guys and I hope you keep liking it! Oh and something very big happens next chapter!**

**Poll Results so far:**

Haku lives-5

Gaara dies peacefully-2

Zabuza dies from bandits-1

Gaara dies gruesomely-1

Zabuza lives-3

Gaara lives-4

**Pole closes when I release Chapter 4, so vote if you want a choice! R&R and Jayaj is outta here!**

A/N: I'm Back! Here's Chapter 4 of _Secrets of the Riakan _to those who have been waiting so patiently. The reviews keep coming in, so it's going great on my end! If you have any questions, just send a review my way and I will be happy to respond as quickly as possible.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sacred images in my head that are telling me to do something weird and stupid (which seems to happen a lot…Hehehe).

_**Thinking**_

"**Talking"**

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

**So without further ado, lets get this story underway and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_At Tazuna's House…_

_Ugh, where am I? _thought Kakashi as he slowly opened his lone eye. He noticed a ceiling and that he had a blanket over him. _Must have passed out from using all that chakra, _he thought as he pulled his head up to get a better view of the room he lay in.

The walls were a green color and the floors were made of the common household wood. The door was slightly ajar as Kakashi could barely see past it into the hallway outside. The blanket on him as in fact quite colorful, full of colors and different shapes. Kakashi touched the front of his face and found much to his happiness, his mask still on.

_Don't want anyone, especially women, seeing this face of mine, _he thought as he struggled to push himself up off the couch into a sitting position. It was just then that he remembered about his book and reached behind him to find it when he realized the pouch was on the table next to him.

_Time for some more time with Zazu and Saenini, _thought Kakashi, giggling as he reached into his pouch. It was then he realized his favorite book was not in the pouch at all. _WHAT THE HELL? WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS? _mind screamed Kakashi as he searched frantically in his pouch and around him for it. Then he screamed, "WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS?" before promptly fainting on the couch from the stress.

Naruto and Sakura, who were a very beat red, were busy reading Kakashi's book when they heard a scream, yelling out "WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS?" in pain. They both looked at each other and glanced at the book in their hands. Naruto then, being himself, started to laugh at their sensei's scream. Sakura, however, was somewhat into the book, so she continued to read it.

When Naruto saw that Sakura was still reading, he frowned a little and said slyly, "Well Sakura-chan, I didn't realize you were into those kinds of books."

Sakura immediately blushed in embarrassment and anger as she turned a death glare at Naruto. "Did you just call me a pervert, Naruto?" asked Sakura through her grinding teeth as she continued to scare Naruto.

"M-Maybe," responded Naruto in fear and ended up with Sakura's fist hitting him on the head, effectively making him go unconscious. _That'll teach him not to call me a pervert! _thought Sakura angrily as she turned back to the book, _this book is very well written and quite emotional._

"**Bah! As if! You just want to know how to seduce Naru-kun, you little pervert!" yelled Inner Sakura, raising her fist in the air of Sakura's mind.**

_INNER! _screamed Sakura, _Don't ever say that again! I was not reading this book for those reasons!_

"**And I will become the Kage of all the Great Nations! Just admit it!"**

_I will do no such thing!_

"**Don't make me pull out your dirty thoughts!"**

_You wouldn't-_

"**Here they come!"**

Poor Sakura was sent rocketing back into a tree by her nosebleed and into unconsciousness, which was the cause of several pictures of a hot, naked Naruto, which of course, had been created . Sasuke just happened to show up to see Sakura fly back and Naruto on the ground, seeming to be sleeping. He then spotted a little orange book on the ground next to the blonde genin.

_It's Kakashi-sensei's book! Now's my chance to see what he reads, _thought Sasuke as he bent down to pick up the book and began to read it. His face soon became a beat red from the content on the pages and immediately started to feel a little weird. _W-What is this stuff? Our sensei, the Copy Nin of Konoha, reads perverted novels? That's just plain weird! _exclaimed Sasuke in his mind as he dropped the book and immediately ran from the area, determined to place as much distance as possible away from said book.

Saro arrived on the scene to find an unconscious Naruto and a little blood next to him. She also saw Kakashi's book a few feet away and she still could hear Sasuke screaming as he ran away. "What the heck happened here?" she asked no one in particular as she bent down to make sure Naruto was okay.

"Sakura-chan…" mumble Naruto as drool started coming out of his mouth. Saro's eye twitched in annoyance but then she saw Sakura a few yards away, leaning against a tree with blood coming out of her nose. _What the heck happened to her?_ she thought as she turned to look at the orange book, once again remembering her comment to her teacher before…

_Flashback- Six Weeks Ago_

_Kakashi gave her another eye smile and looked at Saro, "Next is emo-girl."_

_A vein pulsed on Saro's head as she said, "I am Saro Kalin and I like the quiet type of guys and ramen. I hate perverts and perverted teachers." Her eyes traveling to Kakashi, who let out a weak chuckle. "My dream is to become strong enough to protect my friends and my hobbies are just training and watching certain people."_

_End Flashback…_

"I'm going to get Kakashi-sensei good!" said Saro to herself as she picked up the book and walked back to the house, thinking of many ways to get back at her sensei's perverted ways.

"Um…what happened?" asked Naruto groggily as he got up from his uncomfortable position on the ground. He got a look of his surroundings and started to get scared when Sakura wasn't there. "Sakura-chan? Are you there?" yelled Naruto as he turned to look behind him and what he saw made him gasp in surprise.

There lay Sakura, still covered in blood from her Inner's perverted pictures. Naruto, being dense as ever, arrived to the conclusion that Sakura was in fact injured. "SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto as he rushed over to her and gently lowered her head onto the ground, checking her body for wounds. _Who did this to her? _Naruto thought frantically as he kept up the inspection.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's mind, Sakura was having some problems with her little Inner.

_What the hell? Why did you show me those pictures?_

"**Cause I knew you would love them! Cha!"**

_Why you! Now Naruto is probably freaked out beyond words at the blood that's covering me from that massive nosebleed, _Sakura paused and figured something out, _wait…why the heck am I knocked out anyways?_

"**I think the force of your nosebleed made you fly back hard enough to knock you unconscious when you hit the tree you are now laying at," responded the upset Inner.**

_Alright then, I guess I better wake up and don't think this is over, Inner! I will get my revenge!_

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to find she was laying on something soft. _Where am I? _was her first thought and then she noticed she wasn't outside anymore either. _This must be Tazuna's house!_ she realized and looked around to find Naruto in a chair across from her, his face showing content in his sleep. Sakura smiled at how cute he looked sleeping but shook those thoughts out of her head when she saw Kakashi in the doorway. _Oh!_

"So Sakura, seen where my little _book _is?" asked Kakashi angrily, as he slowly walked over to her side and looked into her emerald eyes intently.

Sakura gulped and replied, "I don't know, sensei. The last I saw of it was it laying next to Naruto but I don't think he has it, does he?"

"He does not," Kakashi replied sourly and as he got up to leave, Sakura asked, "Who do you think does have it now, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura and she saw pain in his eyes. He sniffled and replied, "I think the other girl has it. She seems to not like perverts whatsoever." And with that, Kakashi walked out of the room.

Of course, Saro had been busy dealing with Kakashi's precious and was just walking back from the area when she spotted Sasuke sitting on the step in front of Tazuna's house. "Hey Sasuke!" yelled out Saro as she walked over to Sasuke, who glanced up and smiled at her, slightly happy to see her.

"How's it going?" she asked as she sat next to him quickly.

"Quite fine actually," he replied, "but it seems Kakashi is not as…innocent as he appears, is he?"

Saro grinned at that and said innocently, "well, I think I dealt with the situation pretty well."

"How so?"

"Lets just say, Kakashi won't be reading any of those books till he finds a book store."

"Good job, Saro."

"Thanks."

They both looked up at the nighttime sky and sighed at the wonderful sight it gave them. Sasuke, however, seemed keen to ask a question, so he turned to Saro and asked, "So Saro, what's your past like? I'm pretty sure you already know mine pretty well."

Saro was caught by surprise at the question and looked up, seeing Sasuke with a questioning look on his face. _Should I tell him? _she thought and shrugged mentally, _why not? It's not like I have anything to hide._

"Well, Sasuke, I wasn't exactly born in Konoha."

"Hn?" grunted Sasuke in surprise, earning a giggle from Saro.

"Well, I'm actually from the country from across the sea, known as Land of Wolves. My father lives there but I have no idea what became of him, as my mom took me away before I was even one year old. My mom told me we left because my father didn't want me to get harmed from his enemies, which were probably very strong. So, we ended up in Konoha and started to a new life, where my mom became a professional seamstress and I started the academy when I turned eight," she ended with a sigh, "and to this day, I still haven't met my father."

Sasuke just stared at her, his face unemotional once more, although his thoughts were the exact opposite. _Wow, she had an interesting past, just like me and the dope. I wonder if she knows about the Uchiha Massacre?_

"Saro, just one question for you," said Sasuke anxiously.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Have you ever heard of the Uchiha Massacre?"

Sakura had fallen asleep once more after Kakashi left and found herself covered by blankets this time. _Where did these come from? _she thought and she decided to take a look around the room. She saw two chairs, the bed she was laying on, and the bed opposite her's had Saro laying in it, snoring coming from over there. Sakura sighed as she got up and felt a little soreness at the top of her head. _What the heck did I hit so hard that my head feels like this? _she asked herself as she walked outside the room and continued down the stairs quietly, shutting the room's door behind her.

She arrived at the bottom and saw some more couches, where she saw her sensei laying on one of the couches and a mass of blonde hair on the other, limbs sprawled all over the place. _Naruto must be one heavy sleeper, _she thought as she tiptoed past the two of them and into the kitchen to find some food. Seeing some bananas on the counter, Sakura hungrily grabbed one and tore it open to start feasting on the fruit. All of a sudden, a thud was heard from behind her and Sakura twirled around on her feet to see a sleepy Naruto opening the fridge silently.

_As he even noticed I'm in here? _she thought as she saw Naruto pull out a jug of milk and started to pour himself a glass of it. Putting back the jug, Naruto picked up the milk and immediately chugged the glass of milk, finishing it off so fast Sakura thought she saw an illusion taking place. Naruto, satisfied, turned to go back to the living room but before he did, he said, "Night Sakura-chan! Hope you like the blankets!"

Sakura squeaked in surprise and Naruto walked away before she could say anything. Catching her calm again, Sakura headed back up the stairs, careful of waking up anymore people from their slumber. Upon arriving at her room, she noticed that the door was once again open.

_Weird…didn't I shut it before? _she thought before heading inside, taking each step cautiously. What she saw in the bedroom was beyond any doubt strange. Sitting on Saro's bed, was none other then Uchiha Sasuke, who seemed to be talking with a now awake Saro in hushed voices. _What the hell? Sasuke is talking with Saro? What did I miss while I was out?_

"**Damn! Now I'm regretting showing you those images! Cha!" screamed Inner Sakura in frustration at her mistake.**

This made Sakura smirked at herself from the Inner's mistake and decided to watch what Sasuke and Saro would do next. What happened next caught her by surprise instantly…

Naruto glanced around in his little home as he continued to bathe in his ramen bath, which consisted, of course, of ramen. _This is the life! _thought Naruto as he sighed in happiness. This, however, was interrupted by a deafening scream made by none other than Sakura.

"SASUKE AND SARO ARE KISSING?"

Naruto immediately rolled off his couch in surprise and landed with a resounding crash onto the floor, shortly followed by a stunned Kakashi.

"SAKURA! GET OUT OF HERE!" the two stunned shinobi heard from upstairs and saw Sakura running down the stairs and hiding behind the small frame of Naruto, who then saw Saro charging straight at him. Her face was a full red from anger and this made the other three in the room start to shake in fear.

Kakashi, having had more experience in dealing with mad women, cleared his throat to gain Saro's angry attention. "Saro, maybe you should find a better place to do that kind of stuff instead of in a room where you knew Sakura was sleeping?" he said teasingly, making Saro's face even redder from embarrassment. Just then, an annoyed Uchiha and Tazuna appeared on the stairs, the latter casting a confused glance at all of them.

"What in Kami's graces is going on here?" yelled Tazuna as he took in the scene before him.

"Well," explained Kakashi, "it seems Sakura found Saro-'chan' and Sasuke-'kun' kissing in her's and Saro's room."

Both Saro and Sasuke shared a blush, earning a laugh from Naruto and a perverted giggle from Kakashi. Sakura was still a little too stunned at the kissing event to pay any heed of the teasing and was staring blankly at the two blushing preteens. Kakashi still had the perverted look on his face when he continued, "Anyways, now that that's over with, everyone please go back to bed and Saro and Sasuke," both the mentioned turned to face Kakashi in fear, "no more _friendly _actions, alright?" Both nodded while still holding blushes and Kakashi his eye smile again, ordering happily, "Off to bed now, my little students."

Sakura, Saro, and Sasuke all went upstairs, leaving behind a still laughing Naruto, a perverted Jounin, who was still giggling at his two students, and Tazuna, who also turned to go back upstairs with while muttering something about teens and their hormones.

_Next Day of the Break_

Everyone sat at the breakfast table, waiting patiently for Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, to finish making the food. Sasuke and Saro were both sitting by each other, glancing at the other with light blushes on their cheeks. Sakura, who was sitting across from the two onyx-eyed genin, was surprised that she didn't feel any jealousy but instead she was feeling _happy_ for the two. Naruto, next to Sakura, just ignored Sasuke and Saro and instead focused on the kitchen, where he could smell the bacon and eggs awaiting him. Kakashi was sitting slumped in sadness, his lone eye shut in grief.

_OH where did my little precious go? _cried Kakashi as he once again let out a little sniffle, earning a weirded out look from Sakura and Naruto. Tazuna just looked on in sympathy, since he too had Kakashi's favorite book, Icha Icha, stored in his bedroom, safely kept away from the eyes of his grandson, Inari, and his daughter.

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled out Tsunami as she passed out the food on plates, Naruto drooling over the wonderous food in front of him.

"Yummy yummy! Good food!" cried out Naruto as he was about to jump upon the tasty looking items in front of him. Sakura, however, had different plans and smacked his head to get some sense into him.

"Baka! Wait for all the food to be set down!" she exclaimed but only half as loud as before, making Kakashi give her the curious eye look. _Is she getting kinder to our dear Naruto? Interesting…_ he thought with a perverted giggle.

"And what seems to catch the eye of our perverted sensei?" asked Saro a little too innocently as she caught Kakashi's gaze looking at Sakura and Naruto, the latter grabbing some pancakes and quickly shoveling them in.

Kakashi turned slowly, his face paling a little bit from Saro's glare. "N-Nothing, S-Saro-san," replied Kakashi a little too quickly, earning a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

_What did Saro-chan do to Kakashi-sensei?_

Sakura sensed the strange feelings hanging in the air and quickly asked, "So Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing today for training?" Kakashi managed to tear his fearful eyes away from Saro's onyx ones and replied, "Well, I think tree climbing is the first thing on the agenda. Then we might find out your guys' elemental affinities."

"Elemental what?" asked a stumped Naruto as he finished off one of his pancakes with a gulp.

Sighing, Sakura took on her bored voice and said, "Elemental affinities are the types of our elemental chakra. There are five types," she took out a scroll and unrolled it, revealing five symbols surrounding a circle. "There is fire, earth, water, wind, and finally, lightning. Get it?"

Naruto hesitated before nodding slowly, giving Sakura the right to continue. "Every ninja has at least one elemental affinity, while some have two or even three in some very rare cases. As we have seen what Saro can do, she seems to be able to use water style jutsus easily, meaning her affinity might be to water."

Saro nodded in response and Kakashi smiled, hoping to get on her good side. _Don't want her to find my other books, _he fearfully thought to himself. He was interrupted by his musing when Naruto asked, "So how does a ninja find out his affinity?"

Sakura smiled and replied, "They take a test," seeing Naruto's face deadpan, she quickly said, "But the test is really easy, right sensei?"

"That is correct, Sakura," said Kakashi, "we ninja of Konoha use a special chakra paper to find out ours, while Suna from the Land of Wind and Kiri from the Land of Water use other methods to discover theirs."

"Dattebayo! That's so cool!" exclaimed Naruto but he lowered his voice for the next question, "So when do we start training?"

"Meet me out about a mile away due east," said Kakashi, "and I will explain the tree climbing exercise."

"Hai!" responded the four genin.

Naruto arrived at the selected area to find Kakashi holding a new orange book and the two onyx eyed genin over to the right, whispering to each other. Naruto cast a weird look at them but continued to walk towards Kakashi as he yelled, "I'm here for the training sensei!"

Kakashi looked up and smiled, saying, "Good! Now it's time to explain how this tree climbing thing works…"

_That sounds easy, _thought Naruto as he grinned widely.

"…without using your hands."

"N-NANI?"

Just then, Sakura arrived to find everyone in a half-circle around Kakashi. "What did I miss?" she asked as she sat down next to Naruto, getting a blush from the blonde.

"I was just saying that we are getting up a tree without the use of our hands."

Sakura had the same reaction as Naruto, exclaiming, "N-NANI?" in a loud voice.

Saro just looked confused and commented, "Um, sensei, how exactly do we do that?"

Kakashi showed off his little eye smirk and said casually, "Well, you focus the right amount of chakra into your feet, making them stick to the tree. Oh and before you start," he said, grabbing the excited Naruto by the collar of his jacket, "If you use too much chakra, you can destroy the tree. Too little and you fall flat on your head. Any questions?"

All of them shook their heads and Kakashi said, "Well, lets start then!"

"Here I go!" yelled our favorite knuckleheaded blonde as he dashed straight at a tree after focusing his chakra and got up three steps before falling back…right on his head.

_Ouch! That hurt!_

"Opps, too little amount of chakra," said Naruto sheepishly as he stood back up, dusting himself off as he did so.

"Silly Naruto-baka," muttered Sakura as she charged at the tree and found that she could just reach the second branch before she started to fall also. Kakashi, to say the least, was surprised that Sakura was able to make it up that far. _She looks like she has perfect chakra control, _he thought happily before turning to watch Sasuke try to run up the tree, only falling onto his back after one step.

Saro laughed at his predicament and charged at her tree to manage to get up three-fourths of the way there. "Look at me! I'm as high as Kakashi-sensei!" she exclaimed as she landed next to Kakashi, who's only response was a grunt of surprise, quickly followed by a very familiar eye smile.

"Good job, Saro! Just keep it up," he replied and returned his gaze to Naruto, who now was almost at the middle now.

_Kid's got some nice concentration, _Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto finally make it up to the midline of the tree. _He just doesn't know when to quit. _"Keep it up, Naruto!"

"I will not quit! Dattabayo!"

Meanwhile, Sakura and Saro were watching the two boys from atop their respective trees. Sasuke seemed a little behind Naruto but that was only because of the blonde's pure determination so far. Sakura smiled thinking about him, causing an interested Saro to giggle at the sight.

The rosette turned to her friend and asked, "What's so funny, Saro?"

"Oh nothing, except the fact you seem to be concentrating on something," she paused, chancing a teasing gaze at Sakura, "or **someone**?"

Sakura's face immediately flushed to a dull red but it was reaching a certain Hyuuga's color of blush.

"I-I don't k-know what you are talking a-about," stuttered the embarrassed genin, getting another teasing grin from Saro.

"But Sakura, your face and attitude just told me you are interested in someone!"

Sakura looked down guiltily and muttered something. Saro grinned and whispered, "I didn't quite catch that, Sakura."

"I…do like someone."

"HA! Knew it!…Wait, it isn't Sasu-kun is it?"

It was Sakura's turn to tease, as she immediately said, "Sasu-kun? You already gave him a nickname?"

Saro blushed a much deeper red than Sakura, making the rosette lean towards her a bit. "And may I ask, how did the first kiss feel?"

"None of your damn business!" yelled Saro, still obviously embarrassed.

Sakura tried out her puppy-dog eyes and pleaded, "Pretty please?"

"NO!" Saro turned the opposite direction, determined not to look at the rosette behind her.

"Your no fun," pouted Sakura as she copied Saro's movements.

Kakashi was sitting in a branch just below the two genin girls and was giggling pervertedly at their words. _So, Saro has a nickname for Sasuke and Sakura is now over Sasuke and looking at someone else in a new light…how very interesting._ He looked down to check on the boys' progress and was surprised to see Naruto almost at his eye level. Sasuke, however, was only a few yards behind him.

Kakashi smiled at their progress and looked back up to find the girls facing away from each other. _Damn! What did I miss?_

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi turned to the sound of the voice and saw Naruto looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Why are you sitting under where the girls are? Are you some sneaky pervert?"

Kakashi sweat dropped at the question and was about to answer when he suddenly found himself looking into two onyx eyes, both showing hate and loathing. Saro was hanging upside down and was glaring hard at the poor Cyclops, who was starting to squirm under the glare.

"Um..hi Saro," said Kakashi very nicely, trying to ignore the fact that the girl's right eye was twitching in anger.

"Kakashi-sensei…remember what I did to your book?" The Copy Nin just nodded quickly, looking for an escape route to get out of there.

"I'll do it again to whatever remains of your collection if you don't stop spying on me and Sakura," stated Saro coldly. Kakashi merely nodded while whimpering like a wounded dog and jumped off the tree to land in front of Sasuke, effectively startling the poor Uchiha.

"You know, Saro, you didn't have to scare him so bad," Sakura said as she landed next to said ninja.

"I love seeing our sensei squirm in his clothes though," huffed the black-haired girl.

Naruto just merely looked on in confusion but shrugged and started running back down the tree to the other two members of Team 7. Sakura then saw that on one of the trees next to her, was a gash that was sitting at eye level. _Who made this?_ thought the genin as she walked towards it but then saw quite a few slashes running all the way down the tree.

"**GO NARU-KUN! He got really high for having bad control," cheered Inner while hugging an imaginary Naruto doll.**

Sakura ignored the Inner and turned to the other tree Sasuke had been training on, seeing that the Uchiha's last mark was seven yards behind her crush's.

"**Saro must be really jealous of-"**

Inner Sakura was interrupted by a loud voice, yelling, "The two love birds are at it again!"

Sakura immediately ran down the tree and found Sasuke and Saro hugging each other. _Naruto you got me down for this…_her thought process dragged off as she watched Saro wrap her arms around Sasuke's neck and brought him in for a quick peck of the lips.

All of them hearing a girly giggle, they all turned as one to find Kakashi giving them all the eye smile. Clearing his throat, the Cyclops then proceeded to say, "Well, now that I got all of us in one area," he turned to the girls," you two will proceed running up and down the tree with feet only. This exercise will strengthen your chakra control and make your legs a little bit stronger, got it?"

"Hai!" exclaimed the two girls.

"Now get going," making sure the girls were gone, Kakashi turned back to his two remaining students and said, "Now, you two will continue the exercise from before until you are able to reach the top three times. Is this clear?"

Naruto yelled out 'Dattebayo!' , while Sasuke just grunted in annoyance at the blonde next to him. Kakashi chuckled and said, "begin!"

And so the next few days carried on like this, having a few interesting events happen in between the days.

First of all, Naruto decided to play around with his kunai and somehow managed to hit Kakashi's book, which was now sporting a tear in the middle of it. Saro had roared in laughter, Sakura and Sasuke joining in, as Naruto dashed for his life across wilderness while being chased down by his crazy sensei.

Next, Saro had fainted on the second day due to exhaustion. Sasuke offered to bring her back on his back and his sensei agreed promptly, waiting to see some more action between the two. And action decided to show it's ugly face and cracked a branch under the Uchiha's feet, making him fall to the earth with Saro on his back. He managed to land safely but had to roll on the ground to avoid more damage than necessary.

Poor Sasuke then found himself on the ground, with his girlfriend laying on top of him. Due to this fact, Sasuke promptly fainted from the _very _perverted thoughts in his head. Naruto had laughed a lot at the awkward situation but Sakura bonked him lightly on the head, telling him to stop teasing the new couple.

Besides those two events, Kakashi had tried to train the team to walk on water but was thus far unsuccessful, although Sakura had almost done it twice now. Carrying on, we go back to present time.

Naruto gazed outside of his room's window, admiring the beautiful sunrise that gave off many colors. _I wish Sakura-chan could have seen this, _thought the blonde as he sadly looked away from the beautiful scene and went into the bathroom to make a quick shower.

All the others than woke up from said shower and groggily prepared for the new day, a certain one-eyed man thinking about the new technique he was going to show his students that day.

Breakfast, as usually, was not very interesting, except the fact that Naruto was once again arguing with the little boy Inari, trying to convince him to at least give the Konoha nin a chance. Being as stubborn as the blonde, Inari flatly said no and ran up the stairs, ignoring his mother's pleas for him to stay.

Naruto growled, "well, he's been one hell of a crybaby."

Sakura looked up from her plate, asking, "What do you mean Naruto-k…I mean Naruto?"

"Well, I saw him crying in his room yesterday and the day before and I have no idea why!"

"I think I can explain what is wrong with my grandson, you brat."

Naruto glared at Tazuna for calling him a brat but was shut up from yelling anything back by the pink-haired genin next to him. Kakashi, being interested in any new information, asked emotionlessly, "and what would that be, Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna sipped a little bit of his tea before continuing, "Well, it all started a year ago when Inari's stepfather (can't remember his name, so if anyone does, please tell me!) took a drastic movement against Gato in order to help the people of Wave." He looked straight into Kakashi's lone eye and spoke quietly, "Unfortunately, he was killed for his movement and Inari has practically given up hope of Gato ever leaving these lands."

Naruto now felt guilty about how he called the young boy a crybaby, his face deadpanning as he thought about what he said before. Sakura saw the look on her new crush's face and was about to speak when he rose his head and immediately threw on one of his fox grins.

"I will get through to him, for I'm going to become the Hokage someday, so I need to practice on comforting people anyways! Dattebayo!"

Sakura smiled at the blonde, knowing if anyone could get to Inari, it was Naruto.

Kakashi put on one of his eye smiles and said, "Well it's time to head out, Team 7. Today is when I get to teach you something new." No sooner did he finish when Naruto and Sakura were both gone and running upstairs, with Saro right behind them.

"New techniques! Dattebayo!"

"Come on, Naruto! Move faster so I can get my stuff together!"

"Guys! Stop arguing and move!"

Kakashi and Sasuke both sweat dropped at the trio's behavior, with Sasuke rethinking about how he fell in love with that onyx-eyed girl. Tazuna just laughed and sipped more of his tea. Kakashi simply continued to read his little perverted book, hoping to Kami that he didn't just get himself into a heck load of trouble.

Shortly after breakfast was finished and the genins got their respective clothes on, Team 7 left the house to a clearing in the forest. Crouching on a rock, Kakashi pulled out some pieces of paper and said, "Today we are going to learn each of your elemental affinities."

"Um sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"What are those papers?"

Kakashi merely gave Naruto a twitching eye while saying, "You don't remember when I talked about Konoha's way of finding your elemental affinity did you?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, replying, "You said something about papers and…oh." He caught on to what Kakashi was saying and now looked away in embarrassment.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's antics, earning a look from the curious eyes of her fellow kuniochi and her sensei.

_Yep, Sakura is love-struck,_ thought the kuniochi.

_Sakura and Naruto? Not too bad,_ thought the perverted Cyclops.

"Anyways," said Kakashi, returning attention to him, "all you have to do is force some chakra into the paper and we shall see what element you are. Wind cuts the paper, fire burns it, earth turns it to dust, water soaks it, and lightning electrocutes it." He then handed each genin a piece of paper and proceeded to watch them try to work the methods.

Naruto's reacted first, getting cut down the middle in a clean cut. "Ah Naruto, you have the wind affinity. That is very rare in Konoha, since I know only Asuma has wind." A certain black-haired jonin in Konoha sneezed, followed by everyone looking at him oddly.

Sakura's was next by it turning into dust. "Well that's a surprise," stated Kakashi, "I would have expected you to have water as your element. Oh well."

Sasuke's paper then sparked, followed by Saro's also getting wet. "Good, Sasuke had lightning and Saro has water, as expected. Now here's how the training goes for each element. Sasuke, your training will be trying to get a spark out to appear on a leaf."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and Kakashi then turned to Saro, "Saro, yours is trying to suck water out of a leaf, getting rid of it's color."

"Naruto, to train you, you have to cut a leaf using your wind chakra. And Sakura, you will have to raise a pebble from the ground. Got it?" Everyone nodded in response. Kakashi smiled and then ordered, "Now Sakura and Naruto will be training together with one of my clones watching them," he proceeded to make a shadow clone of himself and then he grabbed the other two genins, "and I will take Sasuke and Saro for their training." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, along with the two black-haired genins.

Kakashi's clone said, "Well, grab a leaf Naruto and Sakura, find a small pebble and proceed with your training."

"Hai!"

_Few Hours Later…_

Naruto was glaring at the leaf in his hand, apparently frustrated to no ends with the small leaf in his hands. It had not even a scratch on it and it even had some burn marks on the edges. Kakashi looked up from his book and his one eye narrowed at the sight of the leaf. _He's burning the leaf? Interesting…_ The clone turned to look at Sakura's progress but she was having the same problems with her pebble, which was not moving what so ever. _Sigh…it seems I need to give a few points of instruc-_

Kakashi was interrupted when Naruto jumped up into the air and yelled "Dattebayo!" excitedly.

"I think I did it, sensei! See!" Naruto held out his hand for the clone to look at it and Kakashi was amazed by the fact that the leaf had a small cut on the top of it.

Looking fairly impressed, Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Nicely done, Naruto! You are on your way now!" He turned to Sakura and saw the rock move a little. "Um Sakura? Did you see that?"

"What are you talking about, sensei?" asked the clearly frustrated kuniochi who was still focusing on the pebble.

"You moved it."

"Nani? I did?"

"Great job, Sakura-chan!" Sakura blushed from the comment but soon immediately wiped it off her face and returned her focus on the rock. _Oh no! I hope Kakashi-sensei caught that!_ Kakashi merely smirked, while Naruto, as usual, was dense to the entire thing.

"Keep it up guys! You should have it down in no time at this rate," said the Cyclops calmly, getting a foxy grin from Naruto and a nod from Sakura.

The day finished to find Sakura and Naruto unconscious, leaving Saro and Sasuke, who apparently did about just as well as their comrades, to carry them back to Tazuna's house. Kakashi made them do it because he made the lame excuse of saying he was still tired from his chakra exhaustion with Zabuza but Saro merely glared at him the excuse.

Thus Tazuna found the condition of Team 7 when they got back for supper. Throwing a worried glance at the unconscious members, he asked, "You worked them that hard, Kakashi-san?"

Merely shaking his head in response, Kakashi said, "Nope. This was all their doing. From my clone's memories, it seems Sakura kept training in until she passed out and Naruto merely fell asleep due to boredom."

All of them but the Cyclops sweat dropped at this, Sasuke wondering how the dope was even able to cut a leaf with his chakra. He had just been able to make his leaf spark, while Saro got her entire top half of a leaf to turn brown.

"Ah well, anyways supper is ready to eat!"

Naruto, smelling the presence of food once more, woke up and immediately ran over Sasuke in a rush to get some food. Sasuke got a twitch in his eye and roared at Naruto for running him over, Saro joining in. Sakura merely made her eyes open long enough to see Naruto run off but fell back to sleep from exhaustion.

Kakashi merely slapped his hand onto his forehead and muttered, "Such a troublesome kid…"

Several miles away in Konoha, a certain lazy genin sneezed randomly. "That was weird," muttered Shikamaru as he continued his favorite hobby of staring into the sky for clouds.

The next morning found Sasuke, Saro, Kakashi, and Tazuna walking towards the bridge. Tazuna glanced back at the group behind him and frowned slightly, wondering where the two loud mouths were. "Kakashi," asked the bridge builder.

"Hm?" responded the bored Jonin.

"Where are the other two?"

"Oh I left them at your house so that they could recover and protect your family."

"Good idea, Kakashi-san."

Naruto awoke to find himself laying on the couch, his legs entangled in the blanket. Yawning widely, Naruto untangled himself and headed off to the kitchen to find Tsunami talking with Inari quietly. "Morning guys," muttered Naruto as he took a seat at the table.

"Morning, Naruto! What do you want for breakfast?" asked Tsunami.

"Pancakes and if you have it, ramen," responded Naruto as he rubbed on of his eyes.

Sakura just then walked in, grabbing a glass of orange juice and merely took a sip of it before noticing Naruto was up.

"Morning Naruto!"

"Morning Sakura-chan!" exclaimed the blonde, smiling at her with his fox grin again.

Tsunami turned to the two and said, "So you guys ready to go to the bridge with the rest of your team?"

Naruto whirled his head to her direction so fast the people in the room were surprised he didn't break his neck. "Nani? They left already?"

"Ya about a hour ago.." she didn't get to finish as both Naruto and Sakura rushed to their respective sleeping areas and prepared their ninja wear. Just then, some knocking was heard on the front door.

"I'll get it," said Inari casually as he ran to the door and opened it, gasping in surprise as a man kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Out of the way brat!" yelled the front man, as two others walked in behind them, "find the woman and take care of anyone else! I got the little boy here."

Kakashi and the rest of them could only look on in horror as they saw all the bodies of the workers that worked for Tazuna laying on the bridge, dead or majorly wounded.

Tazuna kneeled down next to one of the alive ones and asked, "What happened here, Gitoe?"

Gitoe merely muttered, "Demon M-Mist," before promptly dying on the spot.

Kakashi could only gasp as he realized something. "Team 7, surround the client now! I believe Zabuza is still alive!"

"But how?"

"It seems the hunter nin used senbon to put him into a very near death experience, almost as if he was dead," explained Kakashi and a very creepy but familiar voice drifted from the incoming mist.

"Good job Kakashi, but will you be able to stand up to me and my partner here? Or will you finally face the Shinigami?"

Naruto preformed his favorite jutsu and created ten clones to charge at the bandits in front of him, grabbing a kunai as he also charged into the fray. Sakura managed to drag off Inari and could only watch in fear as the Narutos jumped from place to place to avoid the sword swings of Gato's men.

"Wow, I gotta admit kid, you got some moves but they aren't enough to take us down," exclaimed one of them but a clone shoved his fist right into the unfortunate bandit's mouth, effectively breaking it.

"Finish them off, guys!" screamed Naruto as the rest of the bandits quickly fell to Naruto's wrath.

Sakura let out her breath, sighing after she saw the last intruder go down. Naruto turned to the two relatives of Tazuna and said calmly, "Alright you two, stay here while me and Sakura-chan go and help the rest of the team!" Grabbing Sakura by her wrist, Naruto ran outside and leapt into the trees in a full out sprint.

Inari shook his head free of any cobwebs he had and rushed outside too.

"Where are you going Inari?" cried out his mother.

"To help Naruto!" screamed back the boy as he rushed off, grabbing a pitchfork on the side of the house.

Sasuke was glaring madly at the hunter nin in front of him, his left arm looking like a pin cushion from all the needles. The enemy didn't even have a scratch on him, being so fast and all. Saro could only look on, since she was protecting Tazuna from random water clones. Kakashi had his hands full with Zabuza and his much stronger mist technique, which made Kakashi's Sharingan useless.

Sasuke tried to take a step forward but was halted by some more senbon needles driving themselves into him. He gasped out in pain and could barely see the nin doing seals at a rapid pace, water rising from the bridge. _What is he going to do next? _thought the wide eyed Uchiha.

"Ice Jutsu: Mirror Dome Jutsu!" cried out the nin as he leaped into the air, several mirrors that looked like glass appearing and surrounding Sasuke. Saro looked on in horror as she started to hear screams of pain coming from inside. _Sasuke-kun, please be careful!, _thought the onyx-eyed genin as she thought of a way to break the mirrors. Just then, she saw a pink blur land right next to her and saw Sakura standing there, kunai drawn and glaring over at Kakashi's match.

"Saro, where is Sasuke?" asked the rosette as she looked around at her settings.

"In the dome." She pointed to the dome but saw Naruto standing on top, attempting to punch through it with a kunai. To everyone's surprise, one of the ice mirrors near the bottom broke just as a figure was driven through it, landing on the other side of the bridge.

Recognizing it, Saro screamed, "Sasuke-kun!" and ran over to check on him. Arriving, she saw that he was covered in senbon and was either dead or close to it. "Don't be dead, Sasuke-kun! Please don't be dead!" cried out Saro as she hugged his body, pulling some of the needles out and started to fix him up.

On top of the dome, Naruto only looked on in horror as Sasuke seemed not to move at all. _He c-can't be dead!_ thought the blonde, feeling a power behind his eyes building rapidly, _HE CAN'T BE DEAD! _"SASUKE!" roared out Naruto as he was engulfed into a reddish chakra, letting out a huge killer intent out into the open, stunning even the jonin in their positions.

_W-What is this power? _thought everyone at once and Sakura looked on in worry, starting to cry for Naruto's safety. Naruto got up from his kneeling position and reared his head back, roaring in pain as his eyes started to burn. Then he fell flat onto his face, rolling on the ground with his hands covering his searing eyes.

"Naruto!" screamed out the rosette as she attempted to run over to him but then saw him release the hold on his head, revealing his ocean blue eyes that were no longer that blue color…

**A/N: Well how was that? Took me a while to get that typed down and re-edited from my little book that i write my ideas in but it all worked out in the end, right? Anyways, results of the last poll confirmed that no one is going to die of those three...yet (I'm so evil hehehehe). Now I got a new poll for you guys and I want to see if I should leave the perverted Hokage alive or not.**

**Chapter 5 is all about finishing the fight and some details on these 'burning' eyes of Naruto's!**

**R&R and Jayaj is out!**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5 of the **_**Secrets of the Riakan**_** story. If you happen to check out the new one-shot I wrote, it's a preview of what may happen later in this story or in this story's sequel. Another note to add is that since school is coming back (SUPREMELY PISSED OFF FACE HERE!) it will become harder for me to keep updating quickly, but I still don't know how slow I will actually get.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto! (getting a message from some random phone) Neh? I don't own NARUTO? WHY DOES FATE HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL TO ME?**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

**So without further ado, let's get this story underway and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto was silently screaming in pain, his eyes feeling like they were being burned alive. Finally, the pain started to slowly ebb away, letting Naruto release his hold on his head and opened his eyes.

_What the…everything looks a little…different, _thought the confused blonde as he turned his head to Sakura, who gasped at what she saw in his eyes.

Instead of their normal ocean blue, they were now a very bright blue, almost a cross between electric blue and white. His pupil was now silver and a little smaller. The most noticeable difference in his eyes, however, was the single dark silver line that stood on top of Naruto's pupil, not touching the pupil or the rim of the color (If only I could show you guys it, it would actually look pretty creepy!). His body also had some noticeable changes upon it. The usually blonde hair now had silver tips on each end of the hair. His hands had one weird marking, almost like a peace sign, on top of them, silver in color. All in all, Naruto looked very strange.

"W-What happened to your eyes, Naruto?" exclaimed Sakura as she neared him. Before he had the chance to say anything, the hunter nin rushed out of the ice dome and found Naruto directly in front of him. _Gotta finish that one quick! He had that strange chakra emanating from him before, _he preformed more hand seals and cried out, "Ice Jutsu: Senbon Barrage!" Water around the boy rose into the air and formed little needles that raced at Naruto with blinding speed.

Naruto and Sakura gazed in open mouthed horror as the needles closed in on the blonde, no apparent way to save him.

"**KIT! LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!"**

_What the? Who the hell are you?_

"**NO TIME FOR EXPLAINATIONS! JUST ENVISION A WIND LIKE SHIELD ON YOUR BACK NOW!"**

Surprisingly, Naruto decided not to argue and focused on an image of a shield and heard a whoosh sound and found his arm had a shield on it. The amazing part was not the shield appearing but the shield itself, since it seemed to be made completely of wind! Without another moment of hesitation, Naruto raised the new shield and deflected the incoming senbon with ease. The hunter nin and Sakura were both surprised to see Naruto able to do such a thing but the enemy quickly reacted and threw more senbon at him. Naruto saw them and once more held up his shield and deflected them but felt the enemy appear next to him.

Naruto looked at him in surprise as the nin attempted a kick on the blonde's side but Naruto brought his shield around and smashed it into the leg. The hunter nin cried out in pain and surprise, since he wasn't expecting the shield to be solid! Neither was Naruto but then the enemy appeared once more behind him, finally landing a kick into his back.

"Naruto!" cried out Sakura as Naruto was sent a few yards further away and the nin merely bent down a little, catching his breath.

"Interesting, Naruto," said the boy in a calm way, "You are actually giving me a run for my money. Same as the Uchiha and you are going to go down the same way!"

"Never!" responded Naruto as he raised his right arm, the one with the shield, and a blast of focused wind was sent tearing off towards the surprised boy. Too surprised to react at all, the missing nin received the full brunt of the attack and flew across the bridge, landing several yards away, bruised and battered.

Naruto smiled at his new unknown power but immediately fell to one knee, his breathing becoming laboring as he desperately tried to catch his breath. Sakura, after checking if the coast was clear, ran up to the blonde and said, "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Ya, I'm fine Sakura-ch-," he gasped out in pain as he felt a surge of exhaustion hit his entire body and he fell to the ground with both knees now, the shield on his right arm fading away.

"Don't move Naruto!" ordered Sakura as she kneeled down next to him, tightening her hold on her kunai, since she didn't know anything to help the poor blonde laying next to her.

"You thought you could *cough* defeat me, Haku the Ice Warrior?" said a voice weakly, causing Sakura to look in that direction. There stood Haku, his clothes were very tattered and his mask had cracked somewhat from the force of Naruto's strange technique.

Sakura could only hope that Kakashi was almost done with Zabuza and hurry over here to help them.

Little did she know, Kakashi had just summoned his nindogs and they had trapped Zabuza in his tracks. "This time, you're going down!" yelled Kakashi as he finished his seals and lowered his right arm, the left grasping it tightly, "Raikari!"

Zabuza's eyes widened in horror as he saw pure chakra envelope Kakashi's hand and it started chirping like a thousand birds. _What a technique! Too bad I'm on the receiving end of it…_

Back with the genin, Haku's head snapped around to look behind him and calmly said, "I must take my leave, for I must save my precious one from danger!"

Before anyone could stop him, Haku rushed off to Kakashi's battle, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone in the mist, since Saro was still trying to wake up her boyfriend.

"Sakura-chan! We gotta go help Kakashi-sensei right-"

"No Naruto! You are in no condition to move, let alone help-"

"But I gotta try and save-"

"NO!" Naruto merely slumped his head in defeat and allowed his body to start healing itself up again.

Haku arrived on the scene to see Kakashi charge up his Raikari and knew what he had to do. Before he could though, an arrow whizzed out of the mist and landed in front of Kakashi, interrupting his attack. Looking confused, the Cyclops turned his head to the arrow's origin and his hopes for getting out of this unharmed were cut down by the sight he took in. There stood hundreds of bandits, each one brandishing a weapon of some kind. In the front stood a very pudgy man with a staff who, by the looks of his clothes, was probably very rich.

"Well well well…" said the man in a very high voice, "It seems the ninja I hired couldn't do the job? Knew I couldn't trust ya!"

Zabuza was practically shivering in anger at the man's voice and yelled out, "GATO! You lied to me! You said this would be easy and it is by far from easy!"

"Silence, you weakling!" cried out Gato, his staff pointing right at the eyebrow less ninja, "Men, rip this pathetic village to shreds and leave nothing behind! Take what you want!"

At that the bandits roared and prepared to charge at Kakashi, who dismissed his dogs and let Zabuza free. Seeing a confused look on the missing nin's face, Kakashi merely said, "I can't just let you sit there and die when you could be really useful to us."

Zabuza nodded at this and picked up his sword, Haku standing next to him cruising through some seals. Kakashi did the famous 'T' seal that Naruto uses a lot and formed four shadow clones. All pulling out a kunai, the real Cyclops yelled, "Attack!" and the four clones, along with Zabuza and Haku with an ice spear in his hands, charged into the bandits' midst, wreaking havoc everywhere. Gato retreated to the far back, amusingly watching the ninjas try desperately to hold back the bandits.

Kakashi created a few more clones and kneeled down to assess the situation until he heard a distant roar from behind him. Turning, he saw what seemed to be all of the Land of Waves gathered up behind him at the end of the bridge, Inari leading them with a pitchfork in hand and a water bucket on top of his head.

_Whew, we don't have to deal with the army by ourselves, _thought Kakashi as he turned back to face the bandits and was met with a surprise. Three of his clones, Zabuza, and Haku were all standing by themselves with stunned looks on their faces, the bandits running away in fear and dropping their weapons in their haste to get back onto their boat.

Gato stood there all alone on the bridge, looking stunned at the turn in events. Starting to quiver in fear, Gato tried to back up but found he was at the end of the bridge, the boat that he arrived in already gone. Zabuza roared as he charged with fury at the poor pudgy man but before he got there, Haku ran past him and speared Gato in the gut, ending the life of the tyrant very effectively.

Kakashi smiled but then saw his students were now just making it over, but then he noticed some were missing. "Um guys? Where's Sasuke and Saro?"

Kakashi arrived to Sasuke to find all the needles pulled out but didn't look like he was alive. Saro was crying pitifully at the sight and didn't notice any of them walk up. Sakura was immediately in tears and Naruto could only stare in open shock at Sasuke's apparent death. Kakashi merely looked at the Uchiha with his Sharingan and merely chuckled.

Of course, this didn't set well with Saro or Sakura, so both whirled at the Cyclops and screamed, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

Kakashi pointed at Sasuke and merely stated, "Because Sasuke is merely asleep recovering from his wounds and having activated his Sharingan."

Saro gasped and immediately fell back to Sasuke, hugging him tightly and not planning to let him go. Sakura let out her breath as she realized that the Uchiha would be fine.

At the mention of the Sharingan being activated, Naruto then remembered that he himself had something going on with his eyes.

"Um Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can you tell me what's wrong with my eyes?"

"What do you mean by that Naru-toooo….."

Both of Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto's eyes, slightly scaring the blonde. _That can't be! I thought Minato-sensei said his bloodline would die with him…Obviously, Naruto was able to awaken it…_

"Um sensei? You there?"

_Should I tell him or should I wait? Nah better to tell him now…_

"SENSEI!"

"Hm? Oh yes of course, Naruto. It seems you have also unlocked a bloodline limit."

"A blood what?"

_Oh boy, this was going to be one hell of an explanation…_"Zabuza, want to bring Haku with us to Tazuna's house?"

Zabuza merely nodded as he continued to carry the exhausted Haku on his shoulders.

Managing to get everyone back to Tazuna's house, Tsunami was placing bandages over the unconscious Sasuke, with Saro helping of course. Haku was helping Sakura bandage up Naruto and Zabuza and Kakashi merely stood by the door, reading his porn calmly and relaxingly (Only a super pervert can do that…Hehehe). Inari was found relaxing on the only couch that wasn't being used for medical purposes next to Tazuna, sipping his tea quietly.

Naruto sat up, ignoring the scolding of the worried rosette next to him, and looked at his sensei, starting to open his mouth to ask something.

"Naruto, I am going to have Sakura explain what bloodlines are to you right now, okay?" said the calm Cyclops as he flipped a page.

"Fine," said the pouting blonde and turned his full attention onto Sakura, "So what are bloodlines, Sakura-chan?"

Clearing her throat, Sakura replied, "Bloodline limits, also known as Kekkei Genkai, are very special traits that are passed down from one generation to the next through a family. There are different types of bloodlines, such as Sasuke's Sharingan or the bone shaping powers of the Kaguya clan." She took a deep breath before continuing on, "It seems that you, Naruto, has unlocked another eye bloodline but I have never seen it before."

"That's because, Sakura," said Kakashi, stepping into the conversation, "his bloodline is called the Riakan."

There were different reactions throughout the room. Zabuza's and Sakura's eyes opened in realization, while Haku's, Saro's, and Naruto's were all confused. Tazuna and his family merely looked around at their faces, trying to figure out what was going on.

Kakashi sighed and put away his book, continuing on with his story. "It seems Sakura and Zabuza know what I am talking about yes?" Both mentioned before merely nodded in acknowledgement. "Good, now Sakura, what do you know about this Riakan?"

"All I know is that it allows the user to create a weapon made of his or her's elemental affinity. This ability uses a lot of chakra, so it is used very rarely. Also, the Riakan also enables the user to see through Genjutsu like it wasn't even in placement. That's all I have on it."

"Wow your smart Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

Sakura blushed while replying, "Thanks Naruto."

Kakashi turned to Zabuza and asked him, "and what do you know about it?"

"Well, I know it has four regular stages of power and then three stages after that that are much harder to get. I also know that the only clan to ever have it was the Namikaze clan. I also know that the last known person using it was.."

Kakashi's lone eye widened at what the mist nin was about to say. _How did he know Minato had it?_

"…Minato Namikaze, also known as the Fourth Hokage of Konoha."

Naruto's Riakan flashed on in realization that his hero had the same bloodline as him. Sakura looked down and slowly connected the pieces of information she was gathering.

Kakashi sighed and pulled out a photo of his original team, with his teammates standing next to him and his sensei, Minato, in the background. _Guess it's time to tell him…_ thought Kakashi as he stepped to Naruto and handed him the photo.

"Naruto, this is a picture of Minato, my sensei," said the calm Cyclops, "recognize him at all?"

Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw Minato. She gasped as she started to see Naruto's features next to Minato's. _Spiky blonde hair…ocean blue eyes…same big grin…same bloodline? The Fourth is actually Naruto's dad? _thought the surprised Sakura, eyes widening in realization.

"_**CHA! OUR NARU-KUN IS FROM A LEGENDARY LINE!" screamed out Inner Sakura.**_

Kakashi noticed the change in the rosette's face and Naruto did too. "What did you figure out, Sakura-chan?"

"N-Naruto.." started the shocked genin, "Y-Your dad is the F-Fourth Hokage!"

"NANI?"

Kakashi merely looked at Naruto and said, "It's true, Naruto. Minato is your dad."

Naruto, from both the chakra exhaustion and finding out who his dad was, promptly fainted on the spot.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura but Kakashi shushed her, saying, "He's alright, just fainted from all the exciting news."

"Oh ya, Naruto's dad is the Yondaime…" she finally realized how big of a destiny Naruto had and also fainted, seeing that her crush was super famous.

Everyone conscious merely sweat dropped but Kakashi sighed and turned to Zabuza and Haku. "So now we get to deal with you two's fate."

The two missing nin gulped and looked at each other, unsure what would happen. The Cyclops saw this and said quickly, "don't worry, we are not going to execute you." The ninja let out their held-in breath. "However, we are going to bring you back to Konoha to see what the Hokage has to say about your duties."

"Ah Kakashi-san," said Zabuza quietly, "I think I speak for both Haku and me when I say that we would like to join your ninja ranks."

At this Kakashi raised a lone eyebrow in curiosity, saying, "Continue.."

"Well, the only reason why we took Gato's offer for killing Tazuna is because we needed the money and it gave us a chance to hide from Kiri nins for awhile," explained the ex-Mist nin, "I think we would be a whole lot safer in Konoha then wandering around and getting caught by the hunter nins."

"Good point." Kakashi held his chin in a thinking manner and then said, "Well I guess I can try to get you guys in…"

"Thank you, Copy Ninja," gratefully said Haku.

"Um sensei?"

Turning to his last conscious student, Kakashi said, "Yes?"

"Um, how long are we staying here? Naruto and Sasuke look like they won't be moving around for awhile."

"Believe it or not, Saro, Naruto will be up and walking in about an hour or two if he is only suffering from chakra exhaustion. Sasuke will be a bit longer, so I guess we can stay around for maybe a few days till he is up for traveling. Until then," he gained a wicked grin, slightly creeping out the Genin, "You, Naruto, and Sakura will be training with some of my more _dangerous _methods!"

_Oh dear Kami! Please don't let Kakashi-sensei kill me!_ pleaded the onyx-eyed girl as she turned back towards her love, focusing on his wounds.

_Two Days and much Training Later…_

Sasuke had awaken the day before and felt like he could walk that very morning. So packing up their supplies, Team 7, with Zabuza and Haku in toll, were saying their good byes to the villagers of Wave at the bridge.

Inari turned to his grandfather as the group walked across the now completed bridge and said, "Hey Granddad!"

Tazuna raised an appraising eyebrow at him and asked, "What is it, Inari?"

"What should we name the bridge?"

Looking at the retreating forms of Team 7, Tazuna gained a big grin on his face and said, "How about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

All the villagers quickly agreed to the idea and all of them yelled out, "Cheers for the Great Naruto Bridge!"

Naruto walked on with his hands behind his head, oblivious to the bridge that now had his name on it. He was thinking about the conversation he had with Kakashi two days before when he had woken up…

_**NINJA ART: FLASHBACK JUTSU!**_

_Naruto regained consciousness three hours after finding out about his dad and held his head, trying to remember what happened._

"_Let's see…I had remembered that Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan were talking about my new bloodline and then Sakura-chan had said that the Fourth was my dad…"_

"_Its all true, Naruto."_

_Naruto yelped in surprise when the gray-haired shinobi placed a hand on his shoulder, his lone eye forming a smile._

"_Damn it, Kakashi-sensei, don't do that to me!" _

"_Sorry Naruto but Minato Namikaze is the name of your dad and he was also kinda like a father figure to me too."_

_Naruto looked at Kakashi curiously and asked, "So Kakashi-sensei. How did my dad die from the Kyuubi attack?"_

_Kakashi looked down in sadness and sorrow was clearly seen in his eye. "Remember the Kyuubi stories all those years ago, Naruto?" Getting a nod from the blonde, Kakashi sighed, knowing what was coming up next was going to be hard to say. "Minato knew he couldn't defeat the great beast, so he did the only thing he could do. He sealed the great Kyuubi within a baby boy with a forbidden seal jutsu that caused Minato to sacrifice his life for it to work and now he lives in the belly of the Shinigami, or the Death God."_

_Naruto's eyes widened when he heard of the beast getting sealed inside a boy and asked, "Who did my dad use, sensei?"_

_Kakashi's lone eye started to show even more sorrow but he said, "his own son, Naruto Namikaze."_

_The results were immediate, with Naruto barely controlling himself as he started to shake in uncontrollable fear and depression at what he had inside of him. "So that's why all the villagers hate me. I must really be the dem-"_

_He was immediately cut off by Kakashi and, out of nowhere, Sakura, who both yelled, "NO NARUTO!" Sakura continued, much to Kakashi's surprise, "You are not the Kyuubi whatsoever! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! The Kyuubi is a monster and would a monster try to make friends? NO! Would a monster not hurt the evil villagers? NO! Would Naruto Namikaze do both of those things and more? YES!" She took a deep breath and continued to yell, "Naruto! You, of all people, cannot be even considered a monster! If anyone was a monster, it would be the villagers!"_

_Both the blonde and the Cyclops looked at Sakura in surprise, from both her listening in on the conversation and her defense of Naruto. "Wow Sakura-chan…You really think all that?" said Naruto quietly, speaking first after the awkward silence._

_The rosette nodded furiously then proceeded to blush in embarrassment, since she had been caught red-handed, listening to the two's private conversation. Kakashi merely smirked under his mask and turned back to Naruto._

"_Naruto, your dad trusted you with the beast for many reasons, but mainly because I think he believed you would be the only one who could handle it decently."_

_Naruto looked down but now he was smiling instead of being depressed, since now he knew his father and he, Naruto Namikaze, was trusted by said father to keep control over the fox-teme in his stomach. Just then said organ decided to make itself known and that got a giggle out from Sakura and a chuckle from the one-eyed pervert as Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head._

_**KAI!**_

Naruto continued to smile at the memory but then decided to say something to Sakura. Turning to said genin, Naruto said calmly uncharastically, "Thanks Sakura-chan for believing that I am not a demon."

Sakura merely looked up at him and said, "Your welcome, Naruto-kun."

She quickly realized her mistake as she covered her mouth in surprise and Naruto's jaw would have hit the ground if it could have in shock, wondering why Sakura just used that good honorific with his name. Sakura quickly ran to the front and stood next to Kakashi, earning a raised eyebrow from said ninja and leaving the stunned blonde behind her, recovering from his shock. Sasuke noticed Naruto lagging behind and grabbed a wrist, promptly dragging the blonde behind him.

_Teaches him right to try and trick me to kiss Saro in front of him_, thought the Uchiha, remembering Naruto calling him gay and stuff and making Saro pound Naruto upside the head quite a few times from said insults.

The two ex-Kiri ninja merely stared at the situation in front of them, trying very hard not to snicker at Naruto's current predicament. Kakashi merely sighed and continued reading his book, wondering how he got such an interesting team in the first place.

**A/N: Not bad, it only took me two days to type this down (It was a pretty short chapter but who cares, right?). Hope you like what I did with the bloodline, although feel free to let me know if you don't like it. If you don't like it, tell me what I can do about it. Also next chapter is when I get to reveal my next set of OCs, or I might even bring up my new OC enemy that I created from the darker side of me.**

**Well that's it for now, so R&R and Jayaj is out! **


End file.
